Lord Protector
by Corvo Uchiha
Summary: Fugaku Uchiha was not the original heir to the title of clan head. His elder brother Karasu had passed the title to him. This story is about Karasu's son and a how he changed the Shinobi world and the life of a specific Kunoichi. The rise of a new different Uchiha. Wil update more often if requested.
1. Prologue

I do not own naruto :P

**Corvo Uchiha**

_**Prologue**_

It hadn't gone well. It hadn't gone well at all. The birth was supposed to perfectly smooth with Minato right there to seal Kyubi should anything go wrong. By the time Karasu got there all the ANBU guards were already dead and neither Minato, Kushina, or Naruto, the newborn, were there. The nurse and the Third's wife were dead as well, but this couldn't be the work of the Kyubi.' If not the Kyubi than who? Had someone leaked information? How were they familiar with the seals weakness on this night? I needed to warn Lord Third immediately and get a search underway before this gets too bad', thought Karasu as he rushed back to Konoha.

_Later_

The Third Hokage was doing his paper work at his desk. 'Something doesn't feel right…' he thought as he glanced outside the window. Years of battle experience had left him with an almost sixth sense for danger, but surely nothing could go wrong with the birth right? All necessary precautions have been taken.' But still…..' he thought again. 'I should probably send an ANBU to che-.'

"Lord Third!" yelled Karasu as he burst into the room.

"Yes?" Sarutobi said looking at Karasu with full attention. Karasu Uchiha. One of Konoha's finest. Older brother to Fugaku Uchiha, the clan head. Karasu was very different from his younger brother. He placed duty, honor, and loyalty to his village above all else. Rare qualities to find in an Uchiha. When the previous clan head passed away he gave the title of clan head to Fugaku to remain as a more active shinboi much to the disappointment of many in the proud Uchiha clan. His memorable achievements as a shinobi were during the Third Shinobi War alongside Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash. The two were the closest of friends both considered worthy Hokage candidates, but again Karasu wished only to protect his village as an active shinobi and despite protests from many, rejected the position. He later assumed the role of Lord Protector, a new position proposed by the council that was meant to watch over the Hokage and his family during times of peace. He had returned to the village during the birth to check on a false case of his family being kidnapped.

_Flashback:_

_Karasu hadn't witnessed birth in his life. His son Corvo had been born while he was on a spy mission in Amegakure. Shikaku would describe the process as "troublesome."_

"_Are we ready to begin?" Lord Third's wife asked. _

"_Yes", said Kushina and Minato. Minato looked worried and Kushina smiled at him, "don't worry Minato everything will go fine." Minato smiled back, though still his gut told him something might go wrong. Just as he placed his hands on Kushina's stomach where the seal was, ANBU Tiger shunshined into the room. _

"_Lord Protector!" he said kneeling. _

"_Yes Tiger what is it?" Karasu said already on full alert. _

"_Your son and wife have been kidnapped from the Uchiha Compound the ANBU can't locate either of them?" he said quickly and without falter. Others might panic, but Karasu always had a level head and thought quickly even in such circumstances. _

"_When did this happen? Do you know who's responsible?" Karasu asked Tiger. _

"_No sir" Tiger responded. "the culprit is unknown and it happened a little over 32 minutes ago." Karasu was conflicted. Could he leave his best friend at a time like this? The threat of another village obtaining the sharingan- no the threat of losing his family was to great. 'What should I do?" he pondered. _

"_Karasu," Minato said placing a hand on Karasu's shoulder. Go your family needs you more than we do, we'll be fine" Karasu looked at Minato._

"_But-" Karasu started._

"_No buts Karasu." Kushina interrupted. "You go save Doka and Corvo you can't abandon them for us or we'll never be able to live it down" Nobody ever argues with Kushina. Nobody. The Red Hot Habereno had spoken. _

_Karasu relented. "Okay the moment they're safe I'm coming right back you hear?" Kushina and Minato nodded. Karasu rushed back to Konoha, Tiger following close behind._

_Uchiha Compound:_

_Karasu burst into his home. Everything seemed fine. Doka walked into the hallway holding a two year old Corvo. "Is something wrong Karasu?" she asked, noticing his paniced look. What was going on? I thou- years of instinct told him about the kunai flying toward his head. He ducked and the thrust landed into the door frame. A trick Karasu concluded immediately. Someone wants to get me away from Minato and Kushina during the birth! Karasu whirled around lightning quick, Sharingan blazing as he pinned Tiger down to the ground immediately and removed the ANBU's mask. Tiger was under a genjutsu. Karasu could tell from the hazy look in Tiger's eyes. Whoever did this has to be a master of genjutsu, almost as good as himself. Karasu removed the genjutsu from Tiger and turned around. _

"_Doka stay in here with Corvo until I get back!" he said quickly. Doka being a shinobi herself immediately understood. _

"_Hai" she said and took Corvo to his room. Karasu shunshined to Police HQ and informed them to put the village on High alert. He then took off to Minato and Kushina's location as fast as possible. 'I hope I'm not too late.'_

End Flashback

"Lord Third, Minato and Kushina are missing, and I'm sorry to be blunt, but your wife is dead." Karasu reported. The Third Hokage closed his eyes and told himself to mourn later. A missing Hokage and Jinchuriki was no trivial matter.

"Who is responsible?" the Third Hokage questioned.

"I don't know sir, but I have reason to believe it is an Uchiha who's responsible or an Uzumaki" Karasu stated. The third was puzzled, two clans loyal to Konoha and one dead?

"Why?" the third asked.

"Only a master of Sharingan or a master of sealing with vitality of an Uzumaki could hope to achieve control of the Kyubi should they succeed in releasing it." Karasu claimed "we need to prepare the village for an attack and raise the alert level."

"I understand Karasu you should search for those two immediately while I ready the village" Sarutobi said as he made to equip himself for battle.

"Hai" Karasu said and sunshined outside and immediately began his search in areas near Konoha.

_Later _

Things had gone well for Tobi so far. Luring away the Lord Protector had been too easy especially because of how 'noble' the couple had acted when the Lord Protector's family was in supposed danger. The Tiger ANBU was easy to use his genjutsu on, similar to the one he had used on the mizukage.

"What do you want" asked Kushina, interrupting his thoughts as she was glaring at the masked man. Tobi looked at her helpless on the rock with her seal visibly weakening.

"I intend to release the Kyubi from you and use it to destroy Konoha." Tobi said simply as if it were a trivial matter"

Kushina's eyes widened in shock. "W-what? Why?" Who are you?"

Tobi stared right back at her and smiled under his mask "I am nobody" he claimed.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that, whoever you are" said a voice. Tobi looked around to see Karasu Uchiha, Sharingan active, near the edge of the clearing a cold October breeze rustling his clothes and the trees.

"Ah the Lord protector has come to save his best friend's wife at the last minute, however I'm afraid your too late, Uchiha you are no seal master nor is your sharingan capable of containing the Kyubi." Tobi said with satisfation.

"Mangekyo sharingan" Karasu supplied, "I don't know who you are, but you seem to have planned this out to the least detail. You also know things your not supposed to know I only know of one person who can control the Kyubi and possesses the mangekyo."

Tobi tilted his head to the side and said "At this point it doesn't matter who I am or what I can do, I'm sure the Kyubi will keep you busy" Tobi did the hand sign and said "Come forth, KYUBI!" Karasu watched in shock as the chakra exerted from Kushina's seal like a snake and took physical form of the Kyubi. Karasu noticed the sharingan eyes the Kyubi now possessed. This man now controls the Kyubi, which was glaring menacingly at both Kushina and Kurasu. "Well you Uzumaki are certainly something to be able to survive a tailed beast extraction." He looked between Kushina and Kurasu. "Now who should I kill first to break the Fourth Hokage. His best friend or his wife?" Tobi glanced over at Kushina. 'Well an easier target' he thought as he gestured for the Kyubi to finish her. Karasu wasn't as fast as the Yellow Flash or the Fourth Raikage for that matter, but that didn't mean he couldn't reach Kushina before the Kyubi slowly reached to finish her. Faster than the normal eye could see he leapt for Kushina. Karasu was known for being able to wield two chakra elements: fire and wind. He simply altered power, penetration, accuracy, and form of his fire jutsu using wind abilities.

"Fire Style: Fire shield Jutsu!" he yelled as fire exhaled from his mouth followed by wind to creat a flaming shield around them. The Kyubi attempted to force his fist through as Minato teleported into the shield grabbed Kushina and teleported to the cliff above. As soon as they were clear Karasu alter his fire shield into a fist and knocked the Kyubi back to give him time to move to Minato's location.

"Is-Is Naruto okay?" asked Kushina gasping for breath.

"Yes she's fine" Minato answered smiling. Karasu felt a wave of guilt. 'How could this happen on such an important night? They better make it through this with Naruto or I won't forgive myself.' Thought Karasu. Minato looked back at the masked man with a menacing glare and teleported himself, Kushina, and Kurasu away to the safe house.

"Kurasu I need you to warn lord third and prepare the village for a possible assault by the Kyubi" Minato ordered.

"Already done" Kurasu said.

"Good, I need you back at the village now I need to set up some things here." Minato looked at Karasu "and good luck"

"You to Minato, and watch your back we don't know how this man got into the village without detection, he clearly despises you." Karasu responded as he walked out and headed toward Konoha.

_Later _

The shinobi were all prepared, the fortifications on the walls were set, and low rank shinobi and civilians had been evacuated. Karasu was speeding through the village when someone stopped in front of him. "Doka?" he exclaimed in shock as his wife approached him in her Shinobi gear.

"Well? Are you ready?" she asked clearly annoyed at his hesitance. Sometimes Karasu forgot Doka was a deadly shinobi as well as a great wife.

"I-is Corvo safe" Karasu asked focusing his mind on the matter at hand.

"Yes, Karasu why has the alarm been sounded who's attacking" she demanded.

"I need to discuss that with Lord third immediately, stay safe alright?" he said turning around to head to Lord Third's post. Doka rolled her eyes as she pulled his arm bringing him back to her as she kissed him.

"You to Karasu" she said as she hurried away.

_Somewhere else_

Tobi jumped from the bushes onto a clear street and looked up at the Hokage statues. 'If she were alive now…..' he contemplated. He shook his head. No. This world will die and he would do it. Then in his world she would be alive again. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" And chaos, the kyubi roared as it towered over Konoha, had been unleashed.

_On the walls_

The Shinobi all turned around at the sounds and witnessed the fully fledged Kyubi unleashing its rage on the empty buildings. "Attack!" The Third Hokage shouted. "Fall in behind Lord Third" yelled Nara Shikaku. Things already looked down the strategy he developed was if the kyubi charged the village not sprung up out of no where directly in the center of the village! As shinobi rushed to halt the beast's rampage. Karasu rushed across the village toward the destruction.

_With Minato_

Minato teleported onto his own statue head looking at the battle between Konoha Shinobi and the Kyubi. "I need to warn Lord Third immediately" he muttered. The Kyubi stopped and turned toward the statue heads, specifically Minato. "So you've noticed me?" said Minato. The Kyubi responded by preparing a biju ball in its mouth and firing it at Minato. Minato raised his Kunai to teleport it away when it arrived but it never did. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu" someone between him and the Kyubi a familiar voice yelled. A dragon close to the size of the Kyubi sprung up and used its wings to launch it away from the village. Minato recognized the summon as Karasu's dragon summon contract. Something only one Uchiha is allowed to wield at one point in the clan.

"It's the Lord Proctector!" shouted a Jounin as several other shinobi recognized the summon and cheered.

"But where is the Fourth?" someone else yelled.

Minato had no time to join the battle when the someone approached him from behind. Quick as a flash (haha) he swung his kunai at the masked man. However the blade sailed straight through the man's head with no effect and his arm landed right in the masked man's grasp. "It's over" he said and started to suck Minato into a vortex in his one visible eye. Minato teleported away at last second. Tobi sighed. "He got away again…"

Minato landed in a clearing in front of the partially ruined house. He was sure his thrust hit the man's head. He noticed a ripple in the air in front of him and out of it a vortex formed to bring the masked man again. 'I need to finish this quickly and go help Karasu deal with the Kyubi, although he doesn't relish a long battle either." And so the duel to the death commenced between the forgotten Uchiha and the almighty Yellow Flash.

_With Karasu _

"Hey big man thanks for the save right there" Karasu said patting the boss summon's head. He never revealed his name to Karasu or anyone for that matter.

"No problem, so how are we going to go about this Uchiha? I hope you have a plan" responded the dragon rumbling voice as it glared back at the Kyubi.

"For now our primary objective is containment. Killing it is impossible and Minato's the only one who can possibly seal it. Minimize all damage and casualties. Civilians have already been evacuated so you can use some of your big stuff." Karasu explained. The dragon grinned.

"Even for me this beast will be hard to suppress, but a worthy challenge for one such as myself." The winged reptile said with excitement. He charged the biju with claws and fangs looking for an opening. The great dragon learned that tailed beasts tails were weaknesses as well as weapons when he grabbed one the others came to swipe his face bruising him even through his tough scale armor. The Kyubi prepared another Biju bomb and fired it at the summon. Quickly the dragon's wings came together to form a shield and launched it out of the village as it had done before. The battle continued similarly for quite some time.

'Not good.' Karasu thought. 'The Kyubi's energy is limitless, but my dragon summon isn't anywhere close. Where the hell is Minato?' As if on cue a giant toad landed on top of the kyubi, pinning it to the ground. Karasu recognized it as Minato's toad boss summon, Gamabunta. "Your late Minato!" he yelled up at him. "Yo big man you can go now if you're tired" Karasu said rubbing the top of the dragon's scaly head. The dragon chuckled and disappeared. He would never admit to getting tired he is a mighty dragon after all. Karasu landed in front of the Kyubi and placed his hand on its orange fur to perform temporary binding seals to keep it restrained. 'What now?' he thought. The Kyubi noticed Karasu land and begin the basic seals he knew.

"Never. Not again it thought" having been released from Tobi by Minato. It opened its mouth once more for another biju bomb. It never got the chance as it, Karasu, and Minato were teleported away.

"Where did they go? Asked the Third and received his answer when a large explosion occurred. "That way let's move!" he ran in its direction as several ANBU accompanied him.

_With Minato_

Minato had been able to reach his wife and daughter and protect them from the blast. He didn't know what happened to Karasu. The only thing he knew was that Karasu had his hand on the Kyubi when he teleported. 'How am I supposed to deal with the Kyubi, there's 'that' but how will I ever explain to Kushina? Minato slowly turned toward his small family. "You two alright?"

_With Karasu _

"D-damn" Karasu panted. He was only able to use all of his remaining chakra to protect part of himself. He lost half of his left arm to the blast made by the Kyubi. No arm, no hand signs, no jutsu. He went from powerful Shinobi to helpless man in mere seconds. He lay among the wood splinters and charred grass on the other side of the Kyubi. He was sure Minato had teleported to protect his family. He had to move or the beast would finish him here, but he was having trouble standing up, he doubted he could run. AS he weighed his options several large gold chains sprouted from the ground to restrain the beast. 'This is Kushina's' he thought 'though I doubt she's pulling it off easily in her condition.' Karasu walked or actually limped around the chained beast to see Minato sealing half the Kyubi within himself. "What are you doing Minato" Karasu asked in complete shock to what Minato had just done. The Kyubi had grown considerably smaller after the sealing. Minato noticed Karasu's missing arm with a pained look.

"I'm sealing half of the Kyubi's chakra into myself and half into my daughter" answered minato. "I intend to use the reaper death seal to sell the rest of it." He continued as an altar appeared for him to place his daughter on. "What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"Vaporized by the blast, although the heat also seared the wound closed for me." Karasu said glancing at the stump that was once his arm. "Is this the only way for you to defeat the Kyubi?"

"Yes, but I need your help" minato said "when I perform the seal you need to kill me so the Shinigami can suck my soul out." Karasu was shocked. Kill Minato? On the day of his daughter's birth? It was obvious Kushina wouldn't survive this ordeal either…. "It's the only way to maintain the power balance between villages and…."

"You believe that your daughter can achieve control of the Kyubi don't you" Karasu finished for him. "You want me to have faith in her"

"Yes Karasu and I have one final request. Make sure that my daughter is honored as a hero throughout the village for carrying such a burden" Minato stated "Can you do these things for me?" Karasu thought about it. He was obviously putting the villages safety before himself and his family.

"I will friend. I'm sorry things turned out this way for you and your family" Karasu said sadly.

"It's alright. I've already sealed half of the Kyubi. Now I'm going to perform the reaper death seal and also seal the remainder of Kushina's chakra into Naruto as well" he finished. Minato breathed and placed his hands on Naruto's seal. It began to glow white as the Kyubi's chakra was sucked in the same way it had been sucked out of Kushina. The Kyubi lost its physical form and its final roar died out. "NOW KARASU" Minato yelled as the Shinigami appeared behind Minato. Karasu knew that one result of this would be his obtaining of the Mangekyo Sharingan. He had never held any true desire for the advancement of his dojutsu once he found out the price it came with. Karasu stepped forward and plunged the kunai into Minato's chest as a single tear fell from his sharingan which had taken a new form. Murdering one's best friend. He swore to himself he would never do such a thing.

'Looks like it doesn't matter now' he thought, looking at the lifeless bodies of Minato coughed blood but still had enough energy to summon the frog and create a seal key for Naruto's seal for when the time was right

. "Karasu take care of her….." Minato whispered as he breathed his last breath. Kushina passed quietly as the last of her chakra was enveloped into Naruto's seal. Karasu heard movement and spun around to see Lord Third and several ANBU bypass the fallen barrier.

"Minato…Kushina….." Sarutobi muttered as he looked down at their lifeless forms. That day was a tragic day for the Fourth Hokage had fallen and the Lord Protector had been broken. No arm for Jutsu. His best friend dead. However a glimmer of hoped gleamed as Karasu glanced at the crying baby girl on the altar.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto :P

Lord Protector

_**Chapter One: The Uchiha Massacre.**_

Itachi Uchiha walked through the secret passage into the Uchiha Shrine. Already there stood Karasu Uchiha, his uncle reading the tablet with his Mangekyo sharingan.

"It can only be read further if one obtains the Eternal Mangekyo sharingan but what's after that….?" Karasu muttered the question to himself.

"Uncle, I've received orders from the council." Itachi said interrupting his thoughts. One could say that Itachi shared similar attributes to his Uncle. Valuing the village over everything else and adoring duty, honor, and loyalty. His actions and choices had continued to disappoint his father as he spent more and more time with his Uncle. Fugaku Uchiha had started to turn toward his younger son, Sasuke. Karasu looked up away from the tablet as his eyes returned to the signature dark orbs of the Uchiha. "It's as you predicted. The council wishes the extermination of the Uchiha and I must take the blame as a criminal and flee the village."

"You know that it is necessary lest we want another Shinobi war. I am unable to convince my ambitious brother that rebellion is not the answer" Karasu responded "You must do this for the sake of your village and our clan."

"Our clan?" said Itachi, confused "bu-"

"We need to rebuild. The hatred of this clan and the village's for it must end now, this includes me and my wife as well. However you cannot fight for peace until you've settled the conflict within yourself" he finished, pointing at Itachi's chest. "Will you side with the village or the clan?"

"The village" he said without hesitation. "Shisui's sacrifice must be for something I will fight for the village I love" Karasu nodded.

"Good, but we cannot let the Uchihas die out so I have special orders for you. This will benefit the village in the long run. I know you don't intend to kill your brother" said Karasu. Itachi was shocked but he didn't show it. "You will kill me and I have accepted that fate. However Danzo will use all the Uchiha Sharingan he can obtain. You must not allow him to obtain more Mangekyo Sharingan so you must take my eyes when you kill me and seal them into this scroll along with a letter I'll give you. I have one favor to ask of you."

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"Make my wife's death quick and painless, and spare my son's life. If he ever unleashes the Mangekyo send him the scroll via Dust. That is all." Karasu said this impassively, but after years of time spent with his uncle he could hear the desperation in the man's voice. Dust was the man's pet raven. A great tracker, spy, and personal messenger.

"I will Uncle. Corvo will not die during the massacre and Lord Third will ensure his safety afterwards. I promise." Itachi swore. Karasu sighed in relief.

"Thank you. After everything's done come find me here, kill me, take my eyes, and flee from this place." Karasu delivered his final order.

"Hai" Itachi said and exited the shrine. Karasu contemplated. The only regret is that he had failed to uphold Minato's final wish. The village turned their backs on Naruto. Scorning him and seeing her for a monstrous beast. Shooing her away from their children. The council and Fugaku ordered him to stay away from her. He could not help his best friend's daughter. He thought about his son Corvo. Nine years old. Three years younger than Itachi. Two older than Sasuke. He couldn't tell Corvo the truth, but he told his wife. She would be asleep when Itachi committed the deed. Corvo would learn the truth when he received the letter and hopefully would understand. Hopefully. He had heard rumors of an organization known as Akatsuki and still after years of searching no sign of the masked man who could've been Madara. He exited the shrine. Those problems will have to be the next generations.

"One more day…." He whispered to himself turning away from the Sacred Tablet.

_With Corvo_

Corvo felt funny. He shouldn't be up so late in the yard training. His mother said not to do that but something was bothering him. A horrible feeling of worry, but he didn't know why. Maybe Itachi would know. He would ask his first cousin the next day. He heard a large snapping sound from inside his house.

"Mom!?" he yelled wondering what the sound had been. He went inside to see the front door broken down. "Oh no…" he said running to his mother's room. "MOM!" he burst into the room seeing Itachi standing over his mother's lifeless form. "Whats going on!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?" yelled Corvo.

Simply glancing at Corvo, Itachi acknowledged his younger cousin's strength as Corvo activated his sharingan and drew a kunai. He lunged at Itachi but fell to the ground as he looked into the elite Uchiha's eyes. Genjutsu he thought as he blacked out.

_The Next Day_

Corvo had awoken to a doctor and nurse treating him. He received pain looks from both of them. He knew before they even opened their mouths to tell him. She was dead. What he didn't know was that Itachi had succeeded in killing off his entire clan. Including his father who was found outside the Uchiha Temple with his eyes missing. "The only survivor was Sasuke, your Cousin." Said the nurse. Sasuke. Corvo got up and despite the doctor's protest went to the next room where they had told him where his cousin was.

"I'd like time alone with my cousin please." Corvo closed and closed the door. He went over to Sasuke who had completely ignored his entrance. "Sasuke are you alright?" Corvo asked.

"hn" he uttered.

"What-what happened between you and Itachi?" he asked slowly as if not to rush Sasuke. Sasuke never liked his cousin. He had been Itachi's clone. Was just as good as Itachi when he was his age. Unlocked his sharingan. It enfuriated him. Had he spared Corvo for the same reasons Itachi spared him?

'In order to surpass Itachi I must surpass him first' thought Sasuke.

Corvo was about to speak again when the Third Hokage entered followed closely by a man with a bandaged face and cane. "Corvo we need to speak to you about what happened last night" he said. Corvo nodded and followed them both out of the room. He glanced back at Sasuke who looked out the window with a dark look in his eye. The third and the strange old man asked him questions about what happened. The mummy man ('perfect nickname' he thought) was particularly interested in his father's behavior in the days previous to his death. Even more so in what Itachi might have done with Karasu's valuable Mangekyo Eyes. Corvo had no answers. The only thing he noticed that was strange was that his father had spent a lot of time praying at the Uchiha temple. The man left clearly unsatisfied with Corvo's answers.

'I must send ROOT ANBU to the temple he might have hidden them there or maybe some clue to what happened…..' thought Danzo as he walked away. Sarutobi watched his old sly friend leave with worry.

"Corvo I need to talk to you come with me" said the Third as he took Corvo

_The Streets of Konoha_

As they walked to the Hokage tower a young blonde girl collided with Corvo. She fell back and looked up to see the two looking at her, one puzzled one smiling.

"JIJI" she yelled hugging the Hokage's leg.

'How could she address him so informally?' he said giving her a strange look. Several other people thought that same as they walked by. Many also gave Corvo looks of pity. They all knew the Lord Protector's son and what had happened the previous night. Corvo ignored them.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto with an innocent look, looking at the dark haired boy, turning away from the Hokage.

Corvo's thoughts halted as he looked at the blonde and blue eyed girl. She was…..different. She had strange lines on her face that looked like whisker marks. Her clothes were slightly ragged. "Nothing I just have to talk with the Hokage" Corvo answered. "Whats your name?"

"I'm Naru Uzumaki my dream is to be Hokage!" she said giving him a foxy grin.

"I'm Corvo Uchiha I guess my dream is to be Lord Protector like my dad was" he answered. He thought she was asking what his dream was, but she was just bragging.

"That makes you my future bodyguard!" declared "Your first order is to take me to Ichiraku's and buy me some ramen!" she commanded.

"Uhhhh…" Corvo said "I think I have to go with the Hokage here fi-"

"No" she said grabbing his arm and walking off, "Ramen first" she again declared still dragging. The 7-year old had a strong grip for such a small girl. He looked back at the Hokage who just continued to smile and waved.

"When you're done come to my office I'll be waiting" he said walking away.

_At Ichiraku's _

"This is Ayame and Teuchi" Naru said pointing to each of them. "and this is Corvo my future body guard!" They both recognized Corvo as an Uchiha Survivor, but they steered clear of that subject. Corvo realized that he had never been to a restaurant like this. His parents liked to keep him training all the time and on training diets. He felt….happy at this place.

Corvo had been taught his entire life that death was a natural thing that occurred eventually. Either in the next second or in a hundred years. It would happen. His mother and father taught him to accept that reality and to move on. "A shinobi cannot serve his village or grow stronger to their maximum capabilities with such thoughts." He would miss his parents but he knew they'd never forgive him if he didn't move on.

Corvo continued to ponder this matter when he heard Naru say "another bowl of miso ramen please! Hey Corvo why aren't you eating your Ramen?"

"Guess I'm not really hungry right now…." he gave his weak answer.

"So what do you need to talk about with Jiji?" Naru asked.

"Why do you call Lord Third 'jiji'?" Corvo asked.

"Cuz he's like my grandpa!" she answered happily.

"I see…." Corvo said not knowing what else to say. All this ramen she was eating was going clear him out. He sighed placing the money on the counter.

"Thanks Ayame, Tuechi!" she said getting off the stool to leave.

"Come again!" Ayame said as she went to go clean all the bowls.

"Let's go see jiji now Corvo!" Naru said excitedly pulling him to the Hokage tower.

_At Hokage Tower _

The Third Hokage was doing his dreaded paper yet again. 'Why is it always so long' he thought. And with the Uchiha Massacre things weren't any better. 'Corvo's taking too long with Naru. Hope she didn't make him go bankru-' a knock came from the door. "Come in." Corvo stepped inside.

"No Naru wait out here I need to be with ji- I mean Lord Third in private for a bit" Corvo said walking in. 'She's got me saying to oh kami' he thought as he stood in front of the Hokage. The Third looked at Corvo curiously. His entire clan was wiped out yet he seemed completely unaffected by the ordeal. His father had acted similarly when comrades and family died, with the exception of Minato and Kushina, who's deaths had filled him with guilt for years.

"Corvo are you….alright?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Corvo answered.

"You seem a lot better than Sasuke right now, are you sure this isn't affecting you?" the Third Hokage again asked.

"My parents raised me to be able to handle this kind of thing. I admit I lost control when I first saw my mother killed, but I understand that death is a natural thing be it murder or any cause" Corvo replied "besides my mom wouldn't want me to be sobbing or obsessing over something like revenge." Hiruzen was shocked. On one hand Sasuke looked like he wanted bloody vengeance and Corvo already seemed prepared to move on.

"Corvo listen to me right now you're not safe here in Konoha" Sarutobi stated, "Danzo, the man who was with me earlier wants to turn you into his personal lackey. It's because of your eyes and your skill. The council will no doubt approve his request to take custody of you and make you a human weapon." Corvo continued to listen without interrupting. "I feel it is best for you to grow stronger outside the village in a neutral area where you'll be safe to train away from Shinobi."

"Tetsu No Kuni (Land of Iron)" supplied Corvo, knowing where this was going.

"Yes, Mifune is an old acquaintance of mine and will offer you a place to stay, food, and training grounds. I've already sent a messenger bird." Hokage finished.

"I understand Hokage Sama I will head there as soon as I'm able" stated Corvo, "I won't require an escort." The Hokage nodded already aware of Corvo's level of skill. "I'd like to ask a favor Lord Third. I don't want Sasuke to know where I'm going and I know that nobody else will be permitted to know."

"Why?" Sarutobi asked.

"Sasuke is jealous of me. He thinks that by me being stronger than him his brother will only acknowledge me as a threat and not Sasuke. Sasuke will be very mad if he finds out I'm on an advanced training trip."

Sarutobi nodded in agreement "I'll find some way to explain your absence, go get ready and make any farewells while you can." Farewells? There wasn't anyone he could think of. He walked into the hallway and saw Naru sitting on a seat talking with an unresponsive ANBU.

"Hey Corvo you done talking with jiji" Naru asked happily with her trademark foxy grin.

"Uh yeah, but listen there's something I need to tell you" Naru tilted her head, attentive. "I'm going on a training trip far away soon and you can't tell anyone okay? I'll be gone for a long time" Naru processed this.

"How long?" she asked.

"I'm not sure probably when I'm stronger" he answered. For some reason he dreaded the idea of leaving her- 'no wait the village, where'd that come from?' he thought. Naru did something unexpected. She smiled again.

"Okay than you have my permission to leave and get stronger bodyguard!" she said grinning again. Corvo blinked. "While you're gone I'll get stronger to! I'll graduate from the academy and be the best shinobi ever!" Corvo stared at her. This girl….

"Okay tha-" he was interrupted by a hug from younger girl.

"Come back soon okay? We need to have ramen again as soon as possible." She said.

"Hai" he said hugging her in return.

_Chapter One End _


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own naruto :P

Lord Protector

**Hello readers. I know I can't seem to get a good description for my image of Naru or Corvo at this point, but art/Commission-Minamoto-Kugashira-48522200 is extremely close Corvo's appearance and visit Watanashi-no-nindo's deviant account for my image of what Naru would look like. If you don't like just picture whatever you'd prefer. I won't be including elaborate descriptions of known Naruto characters. Just to let people know I am not using Corvo from Dishonored as my character. I'm using his name because it means Raven, the two characters are no connected. Enjoy **

_**Chapter Two: Home**_

The gate guards Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki were in quite the argument. "No no no that part was in Icha Icha Paradise not Tactics get your facts right!" exclaimed Kotetsu. Izumo scratched his head.

"You sure? I'm pretty positive she wouldn't do that so early in the series….." Izumo muttered. Kotetsu groaned.

"Are you serious it was the best freakin part in the whole book! How could you not remember!?" Kotetsu almost yelled.

"Let's make sure. You have the books somewhere here right?" he said going through the cabinet behind the counter. As the two rummaged through the different novels a young man with spikey black hair walked past the pervy scavengers right into the streets of Konoha.

"There you see right on page 215" Kotetsu said pulling the book out onto the table turning to the appropriate page.

"How could that be the best part it's so short it was like a quic-" Izumo managed to say before Kotetsu started arguing back.

_With mysterious figure _

He climbed one of the buildings and looked around.

"Nope. Still the same" Corvo Uchiha declared with pride of his beloved village. "I'm back Konoha." Corvo had grown a lot during his training in the Land of Iron for six years. Taller, obviously. His spikey hair had grown longer, darker, and even spikier. He wore a black high collared shirt with a short right sleave and long left sleeve. He wore dark shinobi pants and sandals with a white sash around his waist. He had a red strap going over his right shoulder and under left arm which held his sword securely to his back. He knew little about it, its properties, or even its name for he had received the blade at the end of his training and Mifune had specifically said he would learn such things over time as he and the blade bonded. It was almost as long as he was tall but short and thin enough for him to swing around easily. Perfectly balanced and symmetrical. Blue inner blade with a white outer blade. It had a chain going from the bottom of the blade to the top of the hilt gray hilt. On his short sleeved arm there were white bandages covering his elbow all the way to the palm of his hand. Although not entirely visible due to his sword the Uchiha crest lay imprinted on the back of his shirt. His training trip hadn't gone to waste either. He had nearly perfected nature control of Wind and Fire style just like his father had. His sharingan completely evolved with three tomoe on each eye. His Kenjutsu had developed under Mifune himself which allowed him to go toe to toe with said Samurai master. He had also met a master of Fuinjutsu who's skill outweighed even Jiraiya. The man had been an aging refugee from the destroyed Uzushiogakure. Before he left the Land of Iron something peculiar had happened with his sealing master.

_Flashback_

_Corvo stood near the gates ready to finally head home when a raspy voice called him. _

"_Corvo, Corvo! Wait just a moment!" yelled his Sensei. Corvo turned around to see the old man approaching him. _

"_Yes Sensei?" Corvo asked, speaking loudly to be heard in the blizzard. The Fuinjutsu master walked right up to him, gasping for breath. Corvo noticed him carrying a Katana._

"_Good thing I caught you before you left. Here" he said offering the sword "take the sword with you" _

"_What for?" Corvo asked, puzzled "I don't use Katana's and isn't that a clan relic?"_

"_It is. It's for the Uzumaki girl you told me about. I knew her mother. Please take this to Naru and teach her how to wield it and Whirpool's sealing is my last request as your sensei" he said. Corvo looked at the blade more closely. Long and curved with a black sheath with red swirls. The hilt had a similar design with a whirlpool on the bottom of it. Corvo took the sword. His Sensei had explained to him about Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki clan. It was likely Naru came from that clan and he had heard of Kushina Uzumaki, once a Kenjutsu master of Konoha. _

"_I understand sensei, I'll try to pass on your teachings to Naru" Corvo stated bowing. Turning around he began to walk through the gates. _

"_Good luck Corvo!" his Sensei yelled. Mifune approached from behind. The same man who had offered the Uzu refugee sanctuary in the Land of Iron_

"_He's extremely talented, he could make Jounin in his home village even at his age." Mifune stated stroking his beard. _

"_I'm sure you sent a letter with such thoughts to the Third Hokage already no?" he responded. _

"_Yes" Mifune answered "he will be a great Shinobi and even greater influence on Konoha's-no the world's future someday. I know it" _

End Flashback

The said sword was strapped at an angle to Corvo's back. Corvo wanted to find Naru, but he had to report to Lord Third immediately. He had heard the Chunnin exams would be taking place soon in the village. "Ouch!" Corvo glanced over. A young boy sporting green goggles and a long scarf had bumped into what looked like Suna genin. Corvo stopped.

"That hurts…." The one in the black cat like suit said. He picked up the kid saying "That hurt you little piece of shit." Corvo

"Konohamaru!" someone else yelled. Corvo was already walking over

"Don't, Kankuro, you'll get yelled at later" the blonde one said.

"HEY FATASS!" yelled the same one as earlier "Let go of him!" Corvo looked at the girl.

'Blonde hair? Whisker marks? Could she be…..' Corvo thought.

"Let's play a little before the boss comes, come on Temari" said the Suna genin interrupting his thoughts.

"I wouldn't mind having a little fun." Corvo said from behind the two Suna genin. They turned around. One could say that Corvo had an intimidating appearance with his gear and slightly older appearance, but the careless look on his face was enough to make him seem very casual. Also Corvo didn't have his Konoha headband with him, he'd left it with the Third before his trip.

"Eh? Who are you?" said the Kankuro still holding Konohamaru while looking Corvo up and down.

'He's kinda cute…..' thought Temari, Sakura was thinking along the same lines beside Naru. Sasuke had just arrived on the tree above them, but remained silent as he observed the scene.

"Someone who will make it very painful for you to participate in the Chuunin exams if you don't let him go" Corvo said with the same casual, bored tone and look as before. Kankuro's eyes narrowed.

"Oh yeah?" Kankuro snarled "We'll see about that" he said dropping the boy who scurried away and drawing the bundle from his back.

'A bundle….if he's Suna he must be a puppet master.' Corvo thought as he reached for his sword. He stopped. Sensing a presence above him.

"Kankuro. Stop it" a voice commanded. Corvo turned around and saw his younger cousin and a red haired Suna genin with a gourd upside down above Sasuke. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

"Listen Gaara, they started it and-" Kankuro started to explain, obviously in desperation.

"**Shutup. I'll kill you" **Gaara said with Killer intent in his voice. Kankuro started apologizing quickly.

'The leader?' Corvo thought. 'His eyes….it's like he never sleeps or something.' Gaara looked at Corvo.

"I apologize for my brother's actions" he said impassively.

'Brother? He acted like he was some expendable servant.' Corvo thought as he didn't acknowledge the apology. Gaara Shunshined down.

"Let's go" he ordered.

"H-Hai…." Kankuro said.

"What's your name, you with the gourd" Corvo asked as they walked away. Gaara turned.

"Gaara of the Desert" he answered. "I would also be interested in yours." Sasuke watched on. His cousin was back and he seemed stronger. Much stronger. That much was obvious. He hated being ignored especially in preference to _him. _It made him feel _weak_. Like all his training had gotten him nowhere in comparison to _Corvo_. 'I must surpass Corvo if I ever want to kill Itachi….' Sasuke thought.

"Uchiha Corvo" he responded. Sakura gasped.

'I thought the Uchihas were wiped out how could he be one?' she thought looking between Sasuke and Corvo. She could see the resemblance. Dark, orb like eyes and hair. However Corvo had a more laidback kind of aura. Totally different from Sasuke.

"Uchiha Corvo….so your father was Uchiha Karasu, the Lord Protector of the Yellow Flash?" asked Temari. Corvo nodded. Gaara noticed something strange, a tattoo on top of Corvo's left hand. A similar yet slightly different tattoo lay under his badages on the opposite hand, uknown to Gaara.

"That's a strange marking….." Gaara said.

"It is" Corvo answered, clearly unwilling to elaborate.

"Let's go" Gaara ordered, and the Sand siblings walked away.

"Corvo is that you?" asked Naru staring at him.

"Hey Naru it's been a while huh?" he said smiling.

"Wait wait wait!" Sakura yelled. "you two know each other. You're an Uchiha and-" an ANBU Shunshined right up next to Corvo.

"Uchiha Corvo you are to report to Lord Third immediately, you're late. Come with me" Boar ordered. Corvo nodded.

"Hai" he followed the ANBU to Hokage tower. "Naru we can catch up later I need to go talk with ji-damnit I mean Lord Third" Naru giggled.

"Alright!" she said waving.

"How do you know that guy?" asked Sakura.

"Oh yeah he bought me some ramen a looooong time ago and we promised we'd see each other again when he got back from his training trip!" she answered. ' Training trip?" Sasuke thought. So he HAD been getting stronger and somehow Naru treated him like her best friend! 'Wait I don't care about that, what the hell is wrong with me? He's stronger I need to know how strong as soon as possible' Sasuke continued to think.

"We also promised each other we'd both be stronger when he got back" Naruto continued to ramble interrupting his thoughts.

"Looks like you couldn't keep your promise dobe" Sasuke said smirking.

"Shutup Teme!" Naruto said fuming.

"Hey treat Sasuke with more respect Naruto!" the pink haird Kunoichi said. The three made their way to the bridge where they would meet up with their Jounin Sensei.

_With Corvo and the Third_

"I've read Mifune's report Corvo, I must say I'm impressed with the skills and abilities you've developed so far, but why have you refused to show him what the seals on your hands are?" asked the Third Hokage. Corvo was sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"They're a work in progress. I'll probably never unlock the mangekyo like my father so I've tried to make up for that with seals. I like to keep my greatest weapons a secret" Corvo answered casually.

"I could ask Jiraiya to help you he's a master of sealing and a Sannin." Offered the Third.

"I thought he hasn't been in the village for years" Corvo said.

"True. I can't guarantee his help, but should he show up the offer still stands." Corvo nodded. "Here is your Konoha Headband." He said tossing it across his desk. Corvo took it and put it around his neck. "Now Mifune here has recommended you for Jounin, quite a high rank for your age, but with this letter and a few tests you'll be promoted straight passed Chuunin and made Jounin. The two continued to discuss Corvo return to Konoha as an active Shinobi when someone entered the room.

"Hokage Sama the Jounin have all gathered, they will see you now to discuss the Chuunin Exams" said the desk person.

"Thank you, Corvo we will continue this tomorrow. Why don' t you head home. I'm afraid Naruto and her team have a mission right now so you should try meeting up tomorrow."

"Alright….." Corvo said leaving the room. Why was he disappointed? Jeez his head could mess with him sometimes. He arrived at his apartment. He preferred to live in such a place for a while before returning to the desolate Uchiha district. Corvo put his gear away and collapsed on his bed. The Journey from the Land of Iron had been tiring. He would take care of everything else the next day he thought as he fell asleep.

**End Chapter 2 **


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own naruto :P

Lord Protector

**Do me a favor at the end of this chapter please read my message. Thank you**

_**Chapter Three: Chunnin Exams Part One**_

Corvo hadn't been able to find Naru anywhere before his meeting with the Hokage. Where could she be? Maybe it was a mission outside the village. He had met up with Naru briefly for some quick Ramen, but she had to leave just as quickly

_Flashback_

"_YES! Ramen!" Naru shouted happily as Ayame set yet another bowl before her. Corvo sat next to her still trying to figure out where all of it went. It was obvious that Naru liked to leave conversation until after her millionth bowl of ramen or some number near that. _

"_Naru what are you doing we have to go" Corvo turned around to see Sasuke and Sakura approaching. _

"_Told you we'd find her here" Sakura said._

"_Uh just give me a minut-" Sasuke grabbed the back Naru's shirt and proceeded to literally drag her away from her ramen. No easy feat. _

"_Stop wasting time dobe" he muttered. _

"_Alright alright let go of me teme!" Naru shouted trying to get out of the Uchiha's grip._

'_Weird. Sasuke doesn't usually act this way…." Sakura thought as she followed. Corvo's thoughts followed the same idea but he forgot about it placing money on the counter._

_Later at the Bridge_

"_Yo" said Kakashi giving his trademark eye smile. _

"_You're late!" screamed both Naru and Sakura in unision with Sasuke just giving Kakashi an Uchiha "hn"_

"_Sorry I got-" Kakashi managed to say before_

"_Liar!" they shouted again._

"_Okay okay but I got some good news for you guys. This is sudden, but I've nominated you guys for the Chuunin Selection Exam" _

"_You think that makes up for-"Kakashi held out three papers._

"_Here are your applications." _

"_KAKASHI SENSEI! I LOVE YOU!" Naru yelled face hug tackling Kakashi._

Flashback End

He continued to ponder over what happened as he made his way to Hokage tower and didn't notice Konohamaru as they collided with one another. "Hey watch it!" the yet to be a ninja yelled. The boy looked up. "Hey you're the one who saved me from that fat guy yesterday!"

"It was nothing and sorry I was….thinking." Corvo said helping the boy up.

"Boss was talking a lot about you yesterday!" the boy continued to babble.

"Boss?"

"You know, Naruto!"

"Where is she right now?"

"She said something about an exam or whatever, but psh shinobi don't take tests right?" Konohamaru continued to rant while Corvo thought.

'Chuunin Exams? That's a little tough for her team isn't it? Well she's no pushover and I know Sasuke's strong enough to handle himself. She should be fine' he thought rubbing her sword. Out of Konohamaru's rant one thing caught his ear.

"Hey spikey, is the boss your woman?" Konohamaru asked. Corvo fell over.

"I need to go see the Hokage right now so I might see you around" he said getting up and heading to the Hokage tower.

"Okay then see you around!" yelled Konahamaru waving exaggeratedly.

_Hokage Tower_

Corvo walked into Sarutobi's office to see him talking with a man with several scars on his face and a trench coat over an exam proctor uniform. "Ibiki are you sure everything's set for the first part of the exam?" the Hokage asked.

"Yeah, Anko's already set the second part as well" Ibiki answered. They both noticed Corvo walk in.

"Corvo good your'e here" the Third said looking up from his papers. "You should get going Ibiki before the Genin start causing trouble."

"Hai Hokage Sama" and he Shushined to Phase One of the Chuunin Exams.

"Corvo I've finished all the paperwork you are now officially ranked Jounin, congratulations" Hokage said. Corvo simply nodded. makes you the second youngest to ever be promoted to Jounin." Corvo already knew his older cousin, Itachi, had been the youngest but he didn't bring it up.

"How are the Chuunin Exams going?" Corvo asked thinking of Naru.

"They just started the written portion right now actually" the Hokage answered.

"Written portion? On a shinobi exam?" Corvo asked confused.

"It's more of physiological test than anything. To get rid of the small fry" the Hokage said clarifying the matter. Corvo was reassured. He knew Naru could tough something like that out. "Corvo I'll brief you on your priviliges and duties as Jounin after the second part of the Chuunin Exams, I want you to report to Anko who is preparing it in the Forest of Death." Corvo shuddered at its name. His father had taken him there for a survival exercise. Uchiha Karasu had to face the wrath of his wife for that one. "She is your commanding officer report to her with anything she might need to know, this is your first mission as Jounin, dismissed."

"Hai" Corvo said and left the room.

_Outside the Forest of Death_

Corvo could only conclude that Anko was a sadist. After being forced to set acid traps (not without any mishaps unfortunately for his hands) for an hour he had to wait with her near the fence while he discovered that Anko had a thing for snakes, dango, and blood. The last one he figured out when she decided to have fun with her kunai on him. He never thought someone would ever drink his blood.

"My my Corvo your'e pretty young and handsome to be a Jounin, an Uchiha no less!" she exclaimed laughing at his shudder. "I hear your sharingan is fully fledged, why don't you show it to your dear commander?"

"Uhhh" Corvo said not knowing how to respond. He'd never met a woman-no a person quite like this before. The scene he had witnessed earlier could further attest to that.

_Flashback _

_Corvo could say he'd witnessed stranger things, but he would be lying. The Land of Iron offered little in the way of 'exotic' people. Corvo approached Naru. _

"_Naru I've got something for you" he whispered pulling the sheathed Katana from his back and placing it in her hands. Before she could thank him he walked back next to Anko. Naru looked at the sword wondering why he would give her a sword at a time like this. She drew it admiring the shining blade. She liked it. The sword felt _right _in her hands. Before she could continue to admire Anko continued her explanation_

"_You'll soon find out why it's called the "Forest of Death"" Anko said smirking. Corvo this would be a bad time to say anything ra-_

"_YOU THINK THAT SCARES ME!? THAT"S NOTHING! I'M NOT AFRAID!" yelled Naru. It was years of discipline that stopped Corvo from slapping his own forehead, which several genin did. _

"_Yeah you're spirited…." Anko said reminded of herself. The next few seconds were difficult for some genin to follow, but Corvo saw Ank throw her kunai, cutting Naruto's cheek. She appeared behind her licking the blood. "Spraying that tasty, red blood I love…." She whispered into Naru's ear. Corvo decided that this woman had to be a sadist of some sort. _

Flashback End

So after that Corvo had been stuck with her and her 'jokes' for quite some time. He was sitting crossed legged on the floor why she had moved to sit on top of the wood shed finishing some dango and a drink. "We should head to the tower now, the fast genin usually need about 24 hours"

"Hai" said Corvo standing up when an exam proctor shunshined in front of them.

"We have a problem Anko!" he said "three bodies and something's wrong with them!"

"Wrong?"

"Come with me please!"

_Inside the forest_

"We've determined that these are genin that have entered the exam from Kusagakure, but…their faces are gone" said a proctor. Corvo recognized this Jutsu. As a jounin he was required to go over the files of major active criminals and this Jutsu belong to only one man. Orochimaru the Snake Sannin. Corvo looked at Anko. She had an expression of horror on her face.

"Get pictures of these three!" she ordered. A proctor brought their I.D.s. "This is bad! Go report this to the Hokage and send some ANBU captains! Me and Corvo are going after these impostors! Corvo we need to split up take the west half I'll search the east half of the forest!"

"Hai!" Corvo said leaping away. 'I hope she's alright….' Thought Corvo.

_With Sasuke _

"Not good" Sasuke muttered. Naruto was hanging from a Kunia unconscious and Sakura wasn't going to be able to help. Somehow the fire jutsu he'd use on this snake guy didn't even faze him. He had roasted his head! The snake man looked up and they were frozen. "M-My body is frozen…!" Sasuke thought.

"You really are brtohers. I sense power in your eyes that surpasses Itachi." The snake man hissed.

"Who the hell are you!?" screamed Sasuke.

"My name is Orochimaru." he formed a hand sign. "If you want to see me again then make it through this exam" His neck extended "and defeat the Sound nin trio" he said as his entire head lunged forward and bit Sasuke's neck. A mark with three tomoe appeared near the bite as the head retreated to Orochimaru's body. "Sasuke will seek me to acqu-" he managed to say before a blur came from behind and sliced his head off. It was Corvo. This was the first time he drew his blade again since his Jounin exams and kami it felt great. He kicked the body towards the tree trunk at the end of the branch. Corvo knew that Orochimaru was capable of regenerating from extremely heavy attacks so he had to be careful and sure enough a new Orochimaru free of his disguise came from the stump of his neck.

'Just like a snake shedding its skin…' thought Corvo still holding his sword at his side. Sakura was screaming to Sasuke and Corvo noticed Naru hanging from a kunai. She seemed safe, but he had to get to her as soon as possible. Orochimaru looked at Corvo with a curious face, still covered in slime from his 'rebirth'.

"My my someone fast enough to get behind me, and who might you be?" Orochimaru asked his tongue extending. Corvo closed his eyes and opened them revealing his sharingan.

"Take a guess freak" he stated pointing his sword at Orochimaru. The snake man smiled in realization.

"ooooooo another Uchiha? I was unaware there had been another survivor of Itachi's slaughter. Your sharingan's progress surpasses Sasuke's. Tell me where has Sarutobi been hiding you all this time or maybe it was Danzo? Unfortunately for you I only came prepared to mark one person. Perhaps some other day I'll grant you my gift." Corvo readied his sword ready to defend the other three with his life when the Snake man slowly sunk into the tree smiling and was gone. He sheathed his sword and jumped to where Naru was hanging.

"Sakura get Sasuke let's bring these two somewhere safe!" he yelled to Sakura.

"Hai!" she yelled back.

_With the Sound Nin trio_

Zaku Abumi, Dosu Kinuta, and Kin Tsuchi, the Sound Nin Trio, were about to go find Uchiha Sasuke when Orochimaru appeared before them. "Lo-Lord Orochimaru! We didn't expect to see you here." Dosu stuttered.

"I have new orders for you three" they all gave him their full attention "there is someone else with Sasuke, another Uchiha. I'm unaware of his skill range or abilities. I need you to kill him he is a possible risk to our plan" they nodded. Orochimaru inwardly chuckled he had no plans for the Uchiha's death, but these three would be a perfect test for him.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru, we will do ask you ask" said Dosu bowing.

"Yesssss, very good." He said sinking into the floor.

"Another Uchiha? Weren't they wiped out?" Kin asked the other two.

"Yes, perhaps there was more than one survivor….." said Dosu.

_With Corvo_

Naruto and Sasuke were both unconscious. Corvo was able to determine that the mark Orochimaru left was a curse mark like Anko's. He had been lucky enough to survive it. He could suppress the seal there he would need to wait until after they reached the center.

"Corvo? Will Sasuke be alright?" Sakura asked. Corvo looked up.

"Yeah I think so, but he's going to be a bit delirious when he wakes up" he answered. He moved over to Naruto. "What happened to Naru?"

"That snake guy hit her stomach and said something like 'five prong seal'" she informed him. Corvo lifted the bottom of Naru's shirt and saw nothing. He placed his hand and channeled some chakra onto it and sure enough he-wait. He saw the five pronged seal but what is this other one? It was a large black swirl with eight prongs.

'Eight Trigrams Seal….' Corvo thought. Only a true master of Fuinjutsu could have pulled this off. But who? For what purpose? What was sealed?"

_Flashback_

"_Hey sensei" Corvo asked approaching his Fuinjutsu teacher._

"_Yes Corvo?" turning from his desk. _

"_What's this seal here?" he pointed in the book to the Eight Trigrams Seal. _

"_That is a jutsu for sealing a massive amount of Chakra," he answered. _

"_Massive amount of chakra? Like a biju?" asked Corvo_

"_Yes" _

"_Like the Kyubi? Is that how the Fourth beat it?" Corvo asked. _

"_This seal is only capable of sealing half the Kyubi, it's impossible to seal the entire beast itself with this" he said. Corvo flipped to another page. _

"_What if someone used it and the Dead Demon Consuming Seal together" countered Corvo. The sealing master remained silent for a while, thinking. _

"_That could work in theory. However the user would have to be killed in the process. With the result being half of its Chakra inside the Shinigami and half inside what would be called a Jinchuriki, a demon host." _

"_So the Kyubi has a Jinchuriki?" _

"_Possibly. If it's true then that means that Konoha is hiding a Jinchuriki somewhere, most likely to keep the balance of power." _

End Flashback

Could Naru be a Jinchuriki? If so, why would she keep it a secret from him? That wasn't important right now he had to remove the Five Pronged Seal. An uneven and even seal would disrupt her chakra, making it hard for her to control. "Sakura hold Naru by her arms in front of you facing me, keep her stomach visible"

"O-okay" she said complying. Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji had just landed behind the pushes and began to watch.

"What is that cute guy doing to Naru and Sakura?" Ino said clearly unaware of Corvo's pure intention.

"Let's wait and see" Shikamaru whispered back watching intently. Corvo extended his fingertips over his palm and slammed it against Naru's stomach with enough force to push her and Sakura back.

"Five Prong Seal: Release!" he shouted and the Seals became visible again with the Five pronged disappearing quickly. "Okay Naru will be alright for now, but we need to get to the center immediately to treat Sasuke. That Curse Mark won't be suppressed easily." Corvo noticed three people hiding behind the bushes, but concluded that they were just watching based on what they didn't know he had heard. Another three were approaching directly from the front as Sakura placed Naruto next to Sasuke. Corvo stood and turned around looking at the three of them. They were Sound.

"So you're this other Uchiha? Don't look like much to me." Zaku said looking Corvo up and down.

"Quiet Zaku, this was the Jounin who was with the Examiner" Dosu hissed and looked at Corvo. "We've come here to kill you." Corvo itched to reach for his blade but decided to try and get some intel first.

"Is there a reason? Or are you feeling particularly bloodthirsty today?" asked Corvo.

"We've come on Orochimaru's orders, you're a threat to our plans and we need you out of the way" Kin answered grinning evilly. Corvo's eyes narrowed. Orochimaru? If the guy wanted him dead he had the opportunity not too long ago. Either he or these three have some other motive that he was sure they wouldn't or aren't capable of telling him.

"That's all I need to know" said Corvo drawing his blade. Dosu grinned under his bandages this guy's sharingan wouldn't be able to perceive his sound attacks.

"He's mine guys" Dosu declared as he charged Corvo.

'That contraption on his arm, what are those holes for? If he's aware of my sharingan why approach so directly? His attacks must have some sort of trick I'll need to disable that first or at the very least watch out for it.' Thought Corvo. As they approached each other Dosu aimed a punch for Corvo's face which said Uchiha dodged and- pain. Specifically in the ear that was close to the contraption on the Sound nin's arm. Corvo jumped back holding his bleeding ear but otherwise alright.

'That attack…..he clearly dodged it' thought Shikimaru, 'is it the same one he pulled on Kabuto?' Dosu laughed as Corvo remained silent, trying to figure what had happened.

"Confused? There's a small trick here you can't dodge." Corvo continued to remain silent with an impassive face "It's sound. Even if you dodge the sound will strike. Do you know what sound is?"

"Vibration….." Sakura answered.

"Exactly. Hearing sound means that your ear drum is catching the shaking of the air. All I have to do is increase that shake and direct it into your ear, but you were fast enough to avoid any serious damage, I'm impressed." Corvo smiled. "Eh? What's so funny?"

"It's just funny how a lot of shinobi will go out of their way to explain an attack they just performed, makes it easier to form a counter method." Corvo answered as the hand on his ear slowly reached for the back of his neck as he sheathed his sword. Dosu's smile melted. "So tell me why does Orochimaru want me dead? What's this great plan?" he had to stall for just a few seconds. Zaku laughed.

"Like we'd ever tell a weakling like you" he answered, clearly they wouldn't say a word.

"That's too bad" he said standing back up. Dosu charged him again and Corvo approached with just as much speed. Dosu aimed another punch at him which Corvo dodged the same way he had last time.

"Don't you get it's poi-" Corvo's fist connected with the bottom of Dosu's chin. As Dosu flew back Corvo raised his left arm the seal on the back of his glowing and a gust of wind burst from his palm. No handsigns, no words. The wind sent Dosu flying even further as he slammed into Zaku his teammate who had been unable to follow what Corvo was doing. Dosu got back up clearly confused.

"H-how?" he said one visible eye wide. He was positive he had given the Uchiha a full blast of sound, but he seemed completely unfazed.

He used the blood he had caught in his hand to draw a seal on his neck, a basic one that prevented vibrations from occurring throughout the body, the weak point was that it made him completely deaf until he removed the seal, but that worked to his advantage here. The truth was it hadn't gone as exactly as he planned. The wind was extremely weak in comparison to what it could have been if he used hand signs. Like he said to the Third it was a work in progress. The seal was originally his father's idea to make up for his lost arm, however his lack of any skill in fuinjutsu didn't allow him to ever bring the idea to life. Dosu and Zaku glared at him viciously. Corvo decided to make it quick and performed some hand signs and muttered "Ignition Style: Fire Twister" and a gust of wind thrust from his palm taking the form of a twister while he breathed flames into it. The twister sped toward the trio. Dosu lept back jump in time using the Sound to shield himself, but his sound only managed to reflect the flames as he was soon bleeding all over, cut by the wind. Zaku managed to keep the wind away using air pressure but received serious burns all over his body and Kin got a full dose of both attacks and collapsed.

'That attack was massive! This guy's way out of our league…' thought Dosu looking at both of his critically injured teammates. 'Is Orochimaru trying to kill us?'

"Stop we surrender" said Dosu raising his hands and placing his earth scroll on the ground. "Take our scroll and let us leave please." Corvo lowered his hands and nodded. Chasing them down even injured would be a waste of time, especially with Sasuke's and Naru's condition. Dosu picked up Kin and he and Zaku fled. Corvo turned around. Many had been observing the battle, their presence clear to him. There the three behind the bushes, two above watching from a branch, and one more in the bushes near Sakura.

'He is very strong, but he's not a genin so I won't be able to face him during the exams…..' thought Neji standing next to Tenten. Rock Lee near Sakura was thinking something similar along the lines of 'flames of youth.'

'This guy….' thought shikimaru 'he analyzed that other guy's attack and countered it easily. He might be a fun guy to play shogi against..' Choji's thoughts were on food and Ino's were on how to best get this guy on a date.

Sasuke's eyes began to open. And he felt great. He didn't know what this great sensation was, but the sheer power he now had was overwhelming. Strangely it seemed to come from the same place as the spot on his neck. Whatever. Who to test this new found power on? He got up and looked around. He saw Corvo kneeling over Naru. His blood boiled. "Sasuke?" asked Sakura clearly confused at the look of- of pure _evil_. On his face, it was just like that Orochimaru guy's. Corvo stood and turned around to see Sasuke glaring at him with an extremely dark look. Clearly the Curse Mark had spread, but he didn't know how to go about turning it off. Clearly it had been designed that only the user could trigger or turn it off. Sasuke charged Corvo much to the shock of many observers. Corvo didn't waste a second in moving Naru out of the way as he picked her up and jumped a safe distance. Sasuke's anger only grew as he saw Corvo pick her up. 'This isn't Sasuke…' thought Sakura and image of Orochimaru popped into her mind. She jumped forward holding Sasuke back yelling "Stop!" Sasuke hesitated. "Please stop…." She whispered. The Curse Mark receded. Corvo observed the scene before him. It was obvious that the Curse Mark responded to bloodlust or anger, Sakura was able to negate that effect, thankfully. Team Shikimaru came out from their hiding spot.

"Is everyone okay?" called Ino.

"Yeah "Sakura responded. Corvo looked down at Naru.

"Why won't she wake up?" he asked to nobody in particular. Shikimaru sighed he and Choji approached. Choji was carrying a particularly large stick. Choji wacked her on the head.

"OW!" she yelled jumping up.

**Chapter Three End**

**Hey guys. Hope you liked the chapter. Please leave thoughts and suggestions in Reviews. I would also like to hear any jutsu suggestions for Corvo, or anything else you want me to include. I also want some suggestions on what Corvo's Mangekyou should look like (yes he will get it). If you have any questions on the future of the story or anything else, please leave that in the reviews. Thanks**


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own naruto :P

Lord Protector

**I will not be going over any of the Preliminary battles or other Chuunin Exam battles. If you're interested go back and read the manga or watch the anime. **

_**Chapter Three: Chunnin Exams Part Two**_

Corvo wished he could have stayed with Naru longer, but if he came to the tower with her and her team they would be accused of receiving help from a Jounin and be disqualified. He had made sure that they were all okay before leaving. It would take them two days to recover leaving only one day for them to complete the test. He wanted to be the one to congratulate them when they got there, but Iruka beat him to it. He was with the Third and Anko, attempting to treat her burning Curse Mark. Apparently she had an encounter with Orochimaru shortly after he confronted Corvo.

"Does the Curse Mark still hurt Anko?" asked the Third.

"No it's much better, thank you" she replied

"What is Orochimaru after?" asked the Hokage.

"It's Sasuke. Orochimaru want's the Sharingan, he said he would try to put the same mark on me as well" answered Corvo remembering his brief encounter with the snake. Before the conversation could continue a proctor walked in.

"Anko twenty one teams have passed the second test, we will need to start preparations for a preliminary before the third phase." He reported.

"Well let's continue with the exam as planned, and keep an eye on Orochimaru's movements. Corvo make sure to watch your back, no doubt he's taken an interest in you as well as Sasuke." Corvo and Anko nodded in response to the Third's order.

_Later_

Corvo had decided that he liked a lot of the other jounin. Asuma wasn't so bad even with the excessive smell of cigarettes. Kurenai was an interesting person to hold a conversation with. Kakashi seemed even more laid back and lazy then he was, and what was the mask for? Gai wa-

"Yosh! What do we have here? A new jounin for our ranks? It is quite unusual to meet someone so young capable of achieving this rank." Corvo didn't know how to respond. It was most likely due to the man's ridiculous appearance. Thankfully they were ordered to line up in front of the genin before he could continue his rant on flames of youth. Corvo lost interest in the Hokage's speech about the 'true reason for the exam.' The preliminaries were about to begin and referee for each duel was a sickly looking man named Hayate. The only strange thing was that one of the experienced genin, a kid with glasses quit early.

'Strange….' Corvo thought, but didn't ponder on it too much. He wished Sasuke would quit, but his cousin's Uchiha pride wouldn't allow it. 'If that Curse Mark starts to get loose again I'll have to step in.' As everyone left to go to the upper level, Corvo noticed Kakashi warn Sasuke about the Curse Mark.

_Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi_

Corvo had to say he was impressed. Sasuke had copied the Taijutsu master's moves with the sharingan earlier and simply reused them on his opponent. Even more so when he saw Sasuke suppress the Curse Mark on his own through sheer will. He noticed Kakashi take Sasuke to seal up the Curse Mark.

_Zaku Ablimi vs Aburame Shino _

Corvo did not expect Zaku to last long. Especially with the injuries he had received from his attack in the forest. He decided to go check on Kakashi and Sasuke. He walked into the dark room and he smelled a foul odor. Snakes. He ran in and saw Orochimaru in front Kakashi.

"Even though you are one of the Sannin, Right now I can at least compete with you." Declared Kakashi. Orochimaru laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You think you can challenge me alone?" he asked.

"He's not alone." Corvo said revealing his presence. Orochimaru turned around.

"My my if it isn't Corvo" he said "unfortunately for you Sasuke despises you as much as he desires revenge on Itachi. He will come to me for the power he seeks to surpass both you and his brother." Corvo said nothing. He had noticed the way Sasuke regarded him. The Curse Mark only seemed to amplify his hatred which he had witnessed in the Forest of Death. "Don't worry Corvo we will meet again…" Orochimaru hissed as he sunk into the floor.

_Later_

Corvo couldn't focus on any of the matches. He kept thinking of his encounter with Orochimaru. 'Whatever he intends to do with Sasuke it can't be good.' Thought Corvo 'I-' someone approached him from behind.

"Corvo I have a letter for you" he whispered slipping into Corvo's back pocket. That voice…..Corvo turned around. Nobody was there. He took the letter out and began to read.

_Dear Corvo, _

_Go to the Uchiha Temple located in the Uchiha district. There you will find a secret passage only capable of being revealed by your sharingan. Inside you'll find a tablet that will reveal the secrets of your clan and it's fate. _

The letter had no name signed at the end. An old memory stirred in Corvo's mind. He remembered how his father spent a lot of time at the temple before his death. Could this have something to do with it? He left the arena and made his way to the Uchiha District.

_Later_

"Winner! Uzumaki Naruto!" yelled Hayate. Many people cheered while others questioned how Naruto had beaten Kiba.

Naruto walked up the stairs. Where was Corvo? "Hey Sakura, Kakashi Sensei? Have you seen Corvo anywhere?" she asked. They both shook their heads.

"Corvo left earlier, but he didn't say why or where he was going" Kakashi said. Naruto looked crestfallen. He hadn't stayed to watch her match…

_The Uchiha District_

Corvo entered the Uchiha district looking around. The place was totally empty. Corvo made his way through the streets heading towards the temple where his father had died.

_Somewhere nearby _

"So you think he's an Uchiha? I thought Itachi had orders to kill every single clan member**" **someone whispered.

"**This is to make sure. If he's an Uchiha he will be able to enter the temple's secret room and read the tablet." **Someone whispered back. These two were black and white Zetsu. Both halves of the same creature. The only visible part of the body was the upper half of the head. Corvo entered the temple and activated his sharingan. "**So it's true…." Black Zetsu muttered "he is an Uchiha. We must inform Tobi at once" **what was visible of Zetsu disappeared into the floor. Corvo entered the Secret passage and found himself in a dark room. He used a fire jutsu to light the braziers and the room brightened up. A large stone tablet was revealed in front of him with Uchiha crests decorating the room. According to the tablet the greater power of the sharingan and the secrets of the Uchiha could only be unlocked through murdering one's best friend…what useless information. As if he would ever consider killing Naru. It seemed to be the only thing worse than betraying the village. This explains what happened to Shisui, he had gone missing several days before the Uchiha massacre. Itachi killed him to obtain this 'greater power.'

_Somewhere else _

Tobi sat on a rock looking over Amegakure, the rain drenching his Akatsuki cloak. Zetsu came out of the ground next to him. "**Tobi, it's true. There is another Uchiha. His name is Corvo**" stated Black Zetsu. Tobi's single visible eye narrowed. Itachi had stated he killed every single clan member save his younger brother. So why was this one still alive?

'Even now Karasu, you continue to interfere with my work' Tobi thought. If Corvo unlocked the Mangekyou Sharingan he would obtain the same abilities his father had. If that happened he would need to recover Corvo's eyes.

"He seems to be rather attached to the Kyubi Jinchuriki, but he is not yet completely aware of what she really is" stated White Zetsu. That could work to his advantage to force Corvo into unlocking the Mangekyou. "**He is Jounin level right now and has become a master of fuinjutsu, however we have yet to discover who taught him the art.**" Tobi stood.

"I need to speak with Itachi" he said.

_In Konoha _

"Jiraiya has returned Corvo" the Hokage said "I've instructed him to assist you with your hand seals." Corvo was surprised to say the least. The Toad Sage hadn't been in Konoha for ten years, he was always keeping up with his spy network.

"Where am I supposed to meet him?" asked Corvo. The Hokage glanced to the side.

"Well…"

_Later_

"So Jiraiya I was wondering….."

"Yeah?"

"How is this Fuinjutsu training?" Corvo asked as both he and Jiraiya peeked into the women's bath area.

"Well Corvo my friend, one can only truly learn the secrets of Fuinjutsu by comparing the curves of a woman's body to that of your sealing strokes." Jiraiya answered with a perverted giggle.

"If you say so…." Corvo responded with reluctance, not wishing to continue the 'exercise' for any longer.

"I don't know who you are but…" someone from behind said "I will not forgive such shameless behavior!" Jiraiya and Corvo looked around.

"Geez" muttered Jiraiya, he placed his hand on the ground and a frog appeared using it's tongue to knock out the helpless Jounin with some paralysis poison. "Keep it quiet man. Watcha gonna do if we get caught?"

'A summon..' thought Corvo, then he noticed Naru storm up to the two of them.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING!?" she said pointing at Corvo.

"Uhhhh…" Corvo offered in response.

"AND YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!" she said pointing at Jiraiya. The scene that followed was quite amusing, but when Naru pulled out her Sexy No Jutsu Corvo fell over. When had she made such a jutsu? "Are you trying to turn my bodyguard into a pervert!?" she demanded.

"Bodyguard?" asked Jiraiya looking down at Corvo.

"It's a long story" Corvo answered waving his hand.

"Well I'll train you Naruto on one condition….." Jiraiya said giggling "You have to stay in that jutsu the entire time"

"Jiraiya you really are a pervert" said Corvo.

"Pervy sage" Naru muttered. Corvo laughed. So it was agreed. Jiraiya would take care of Naru's training. Corvo decided to stay and watch. He also wanted to ask Jiraiya a question about Naru.

"Alright it's getting late. We'll continue tomorrow right now I gotta take this guy in" Jiraiya said picking Ebisu up. "Meet me here tomorrow" and he was gone. Corvo looked at Naru, she still had the sword at her side.

"Naru….." Corvo said.

"Yeah?" said Naru.

"I want to teach you Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu whenever your'e not training with Jiraiya." He said gesturing toward the sword she carried.

"Really!? Sweet!" she yelled punching the air "So uh what's Fuinjutsu?" she asked.

"The art of Sealing. The Fourth Hokage and Jiraiya mastered the art." Corvo answered.

"That's amazing!" she said excitedly "when do we start?"

"Tomorrow after you train with Jiraiya" he answered.

_Later with Jiraiya_

Jiraiya was leaning against the railing with Corvo standing nearby.

"Jiraiya I have a question" Corvo said "It's about Naru"

"Yeah?"

"Is she…..Is she the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi?" he asked. Jiraiya remained silent for a while.

"How did you know?" asked Jiraiya.

"I was in the Forest of Death with her and I noticed the Eight Trigrams Seal on her stomach. She's also born on the same day the Kyubi attacked. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out" Corvo answered.

"Do you intend to confront her about it?" asked Jiraiya.

"No" answered Corvo "but I'm going to help her train for the final part of the Chuunin exams, I'll be teaching her Fuin and Kenjutsu." Jiraiya nodded.

"That's acceptable"

_One Month Later_

Naruto felt confident. With all the training Corvo and Jiraiya had given her she was sure she could beat the crap out of that arrogant Hyuga. Corvo had taught her a trick that made training so much better using Kage Bunshin. The more she used to train the more experience she got and that had significantly helped with her Kenjutsu, but she found she had lots of talent in Fuinjutsu as well as Kenjutsu. It just came so naturally to her. She stood with the other contestants in the center of the arena looking at the large crowd that had gathered. The examiner began to speak.

"Alright guys this is the final test. The arena is different, but the rules are the same as the preliminaries" he said. "Now the first fight, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji. Those Two stay here the rest of you go to the waiting area." The rest stepped out of the arena as Naruto and Neji stood to face each other. Neji looked at Naru.

'Eyes of a person who believes in herself. She has no doubts.' Neji thought as his Byakugan triggered.

"Begin!" yelled the examiner.

"Hehe. That's makes it so much more fun, to see someone so confident fall apart when they discover reality." Neji said smirking. Naru drew her sword and held it in front of her.

"Enough talk, let's fight!" she responded defiantly. She rushed forward and he did as well. Naru aimed a slash for Neji who duck under it and aimed a jab for Naru's point under her shoulder. He hit.

"It's ov-" Naru used the same arm to but him with the bottom of her sword in the stomach and kick him back. "What!?" he exclaimed as he jumped back. People in the crowd were shocked. The Hyuga Gentle Fist style was meant to block chakra paths and restric movement of the opponent, but after a direct hit Naru was unscathed.

"My fuinjutsu training didn't go to waste it seems" she said grinning as she switched her sword to backhand style behind her and held her left hand in front of her.

"Fuinjutsu?" asked Neji.

"I have several seals across my body that reinforce my chakra and nerve paths from your attacks" she said. Although it had been quite embarrassing to partially undress in front of Corvo so he could place some of the seals on her back, but she preferred him to pervy sage any day. Her grew hot at the memory. She shook her head as both she and Neji charged one another again.

_With Corvo_

Corvo watched the match progress. Partway through the match Neji pulled off his headband and explained his father's fate. Corvo could almost relate having a father who had died without reason in one fateful night, but that was no reason to leave everything destiny. He knew his own clan, the Uchiha, had been extremely arrogant and proud. It was hard to believe that they accepted such a small role in the politics of Konoha. He drew his attention back to the match.

_With Naru _

Naru watched Neji as he lay on the ground, unable to move. Her last attack had left many major cuts around on his body. "Destiny can't be changed right? Stop whining about crap like that if your such a genius." Neji's blank eyes grew wide as he didn't know what to say. A genius…..

_With Corvo_

Corvo was experiencing something strange as he watched the two. His vision was blurring and fading. He squinted and rubbed his eyes. He looked as his sight switched between two different images one was the scene before him another was….was different. He saw a huge battlefield with dead shinobi of every nation everywhere. In the center of it all stood Naruto over a fallen Neji. She looked much older tears streaming from her eyes. Before Corvo could observe anymore the image was gone and he saw Neji, still alive, being taken away on a stretcher.

"What was that?" he muttered to himself clutching his eyes. Was it related to the Sharingan? His father's abilities might somehow be connected…

_Sasuke vs. Gaara_

Corvo watched as Gaara and Sasuke faced each other. Corvo was actually seeing the Sand nin's abilities for the first time, having missed the match between him and Lee. Somehow he didn't even move a finger, as if the sand had a will of its own. Corvo was even more surprised when he saw Sasuke channel lightning chakra into his hand and strike the shield of sand Gaara was encased in. Sasuke jumped back when the sand started to grip his arm. The sand shield came apart and Gaara stood there with a wound on his shoulder. Something was wrong.

People all around him were beginning to collapse.

Genjutsu. He had already prepared seals on his body to prevent something like this, but here? During the Chuunin Exams? He looked up to where the Hokage and Kazekage were sitting. The Kazekage had seized the Third and was making his way to the roof of the central watchtower. He swore as he jumped from the stands to pursue. He noticed Kakashi, Gai, and Sakura still awake fighting some sound with an unconscious Naru and Shikimaru nearby. He sighed directing himself toward the enemy. As he drew his sword he landed behind a Sound nin cutting him down. "Yo Kakashi, Gai!" he called as he faced another two Sound nin. He channeled enough chakra into his wind attack sending them flying into a wall, killing them. Sakura had woken the other two up.

"Listen you guys need to go after Sasuke and make sure he's safe, Corvo I want you to get to the Hokage he needs help" Everyone nodded at their orders. As Corvo leapt away he looked back at Naru.

'Be safe' he thought. Corvo had guessed what Gaara was: a jinchuriki. The only one who could stand up to him was Naru being a jinchuriki herself and possessing a summon. He reached the roof and looked around he saw a large purple…box? Whatever it was there were several ANBU standing outside of it, and the Hokage and Orochimaru were inside it. So it was Orochimaru behind the attack. Corvo headed there at full speed wh- he ducked in midair as a long white object sailed above his face. He landed on the rood of building and turned around to see who had aimed the strike at him. Someone with white hair and two red dots on his forehead stood on the opposite building with what looked like a bone in his hand.

"You are Corvo Uchiha correct?" he asked, an impassive look on his face. "You should come with me, Orochimaru has big plans for you."

"Well then why don't you let me pass? He's right there after all." Corvo said, lifting his sword.

"Lord Orochimaru is busy dealing with his petty old sensei, you can either come with me or fight me. Your choice." He responded lifting the bone in his hand. The Uchiha answered in return by leaping at the man, sharingan blazing.

**Chapter 4 End**

**What you think? Please review**


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own naruto :P

Lord Protector

_**Chapter Five: A New Enemy**_

The white haired man lifted the bone to block the sword strike from above pushing Corvo away. Corvo flipped in midair, making hand signs and muttered "Ignition Style: Flame Prison" he blew the fire and wind to form a fire prison around his opponent who avoided the attack by jumping into the air. 'I'll need to increase my cutting power. That bone he's carrying is surprisingly strong" Corvo thought as he channeled wind chakra into his blade.

"It's been too long since I've found someone worthy to cross blades against" the bone wielder claimed as he rushed toward Corvo who raised his sword again. Corvo's strike cut clean through the man's swing, breaking the bone. He jumped back looking at his broken bone. Sighing he lowered half his shirt down, exposing have his upper body. Slowly he pulled another bone from _inside _his bod, this one longer and sharper than the previous.

"What kind of jutsu is that?" asked Corvo, disgusted.

"It is my clan's kekke genkai. Every bone in my body is a weapon for me to utilize" he answered as he raised his new blade. Corvo found that the new bone he pulled from his body was much stronger than the previous. Even his own reinforced blade would not cut it. They continued to clash, each seeking for an opportunity to defeat their opponent. Corvo found his. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu he whispered, spitting the flame into his palm. The next swing Kimimaro made he sidestepped grabbing the bone hilt with the same hand.

"You're bones are strong, but how will they do against the flames of an Uchiha?" Corvo asked. Kimimaro struggled, but he couldn't maintain a strong grip on the burning sword. He let go of yet another blade as he jumped back. The bone melted in Corvo's palm. All around them there was absolute chaos. Shinobi of the Sand and the Sound were fighting against Konoha shinobi, but the two villages together were still no match for the Superpower's Shinobi. They were being driven back by the brave defenders. He turned back to Kimimaro. The bone wielder knew that he was at a severe disadvantage against this opponent. The sharingan read all of his movements before he even made them. The Uchiha had discovered he could use his powerful flame jutsu to get through his bones.

'I can't win here….' he thought. This person clearly needed him to go into Curse Mark mode and he couldn't have that, not yet. Orochimaru had stated to take Corvo alive if he could. He would have to retreat temporarily. He leapt away towards the place he would meet Orochimaru after the Third was dead. Corvo made his way to the purple barrier, the bone wielder wasn't important right now. The Third needed his help.

"What's going on?" he asked the ANBU.

"This barrier is too powerful for us to break through and Orochimaru has summoned the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages!" said one. Corvo could see all the Mokuton (Wood Style) Jutsu inside the barrier.

"I'm going to break the first barrier, situate your selves in front of the ones holding it up, but don't make it obvious" said Corvo.

"B-but how?" asked one in disbelief.

"Just watch" Corvo answered lifting his sword. As the four ANBU prepared themselves in front of each Sound Nin. Corvo inhaled and exhaled slowly channeling both fire and wind chakra into his sword. Mifune had said the sword contained special properties so he would have to go on that. The sword was able to withstand the massive amount of chakra as he plunged it into the purple barrier. Purple flames mixed with the orange one's on his sword as the barrier began to crack. It fell apart and at the same time the ANBU engaged the Sound Ninja Four. Corvo ran into the forest looking for any sign of the Third or Orochimaru. He landed on a branch overlooking a clearing in the forest. There stood the Third in battle arming holding a large, black staff gasping for breath. In front of him stood two men in Red and Blue armor with Orochimaru behind them. He jumped down next to Sarutobi sword in hand. "Hokage sama I'm here."

"Corvo!? What are you doing here?" he said wheezing.

"I broke through the barrier, our ANBU are keeping those other four busy. So these are the Shodaime and Nidaime?" Corvo guessed.

"Yes, but they're not a full strength, otherwise they would have broken free of Orochimaru's control easily" he answered. Corvo reached for some ink in his pouch and drew some seals on his bandages with his finger.

"We need to seal them then right? I'll take care of it" Corvo stated rushing forward. Both Kages launched a water jutsu and mokuton jutsu at him. "Ignition Style: Flaming Blades!" he shouted while swinging his sword. If he didn't make this quick even the weakened Hokages would finish him. The flaming blades spun through the air cutting through both Jutsu and Corvo jumped through the openings he made while sheathing his sword. Predicting their movements with the Sharingan Corvo ran around the two Kages quickly, avoiding there taijutsu and wrapping them with his bandages and pulled as hard as he could. The two were tied together securely back to back with seals all over their bodies. Orochimaru jumped forward to cut the bandages to stop the sealing bringing out the Blade of Kasangi. "Ignition Style: Flaming Prison!" Corvo shouted pointing his right palm, trapping Orochimaru temporarily. He turned back to the Kages who were beginning to struggle through the reinforced binds. Corvo jumped toward them placing his hand on the seals. "I'm sorry Lord Hokages, but I have to seal your souls away now. This is for the village" he stated "Sealing Method: Soul Bind!" The two former leaders of Konoha began to disappear. If Corvo had taken a second longer they would have freed themselves and certainly not fallen for the same trick again. Corvo would have lost.

"It is quite alright" Hashirama said.

"Sorry for all the trouble we caused…." Said Tobirama. Both of them faded away completely. Corvo pulled his bandages back and rewrapped them around his arm. He faced Orochimaru. He would have to use Fuinjutsu here as well. The snake sannin was too powerful to face in open battle He tore off some bandage and wrapped it around his ther palm. Writing the same seals on both bandaged palms. He faced Orochimaru who was glaring at him viciously.

"Who on earth could have taught you such advanced Fuinjutsu?" he asked.

"Stand still for a few seconds and I'll tell you" Corvo answered. The truth was he was low on Chakra. He simply didn't have the stamina to use such advanced fire and wind jutsu, keep his sharingan active, and move at speeds to compete with Kage. The seals he prepared on his palm would probably only affect part of Orochimaru, but where to use them? The sannin charged him with Kasangi and Corvo drew his own blade soon learning that the snake was no stranger to Kenjutsu. They clashed with Corvo wheezing and Orochimaru grinning. The sannin had been spending his battle watching Sarutobi fight the Hokages and Corvo had spent quite a lot of energy facing Kimimaro. Corvo was the one backing up, desperately looking for an opening. He saw Orochimaru prepare to stab him with two hands on Kasangi ahead of time with his Dojutsu. _Perfect_. Predicting the move, Corvo sidestepped and sliced Orochimaru's arms off with his blade. Dropping the sword Corvo rushed forward before Orochimaru could regenerate his arms and placed his hands on both stumps. "Sealing Method: Rebirth Cancelation!" the seals took effect and when Orochimaru's arms regenerated they fell limp. Useless. The seals would render Orochimaru's arms useless no matter how many times he regenerated them or used his rebirth jutsu. The seals not only imprint onto Orochimaru's body, but also his soul.

"You wretched brat! What did you do to my arms!?" yelled Orochimaru struggling to move them.

"Your arms are gone. Forever. You will not cast another jutsu against Konoha ever again!" Corvo declared triumphantly. Although that last one had taken everything out of him.

"I'll see you pay for this!" Orochimaru screamed picking up Kasangi with a snake from his mouth. Said snake was just as capable at swinging a sword as an arm was. Corvo reached for his own blade but remembered he had dropped it earlier.

'Shit!' Corvo thought too tired to back up quickly enough. The Third extended his staff to push Orochimaru away from Corvo.

"Thank you Corvo. You did extremely well. I wouldn't have been able to handle that on my own." Said the Hokage with gratitude.

"Thank's for the save Lord Third" he responded with an equal amount.

"Damn…" muttered Orochimaru "Sound Ninja Four! The plan ends here! Were retreating!"

"Hai Lord Orochimaru!" they yelled back. They all leapt towards their master, picked him up, and fled. The Uchiha and Hokage were too tired to pursue, especially Corvo. In fact everything seemed to be….spinning?

"Corvo?" asked the Hokage. Corvo Uchiha collapsed on the ground, too exhausted and injured to even continue maintaining consciousness.

_Later_

Corvo heard voices.

"They say he took on the Shodaime and Nidaime then Orochimaru all by himself!" one voice said.

"I heard Naruto took on the One Tailed Jinjuriki; Gaara of the Sand all by herself!" another said.

"There are reports that he made battle with the leader of the Sound Nin forces, some guy named Kimimaro" someone else said. Corvo opened his eyes.

"Hey you're awake!" said Kurenai. Jounins Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Gai stood in his hospital room.

"Well well looks like your finally up hero" said Asuma grinning.

"Hero? How long was I out" questioned Corvo rubbing his eyes.

" A whole day. Word's gone around how you beat the two resurrected hokages and sent Orochimaru running with his tail between his legs" said Kakashi who was leaning against the wall with a book in his hand.

"That's a bit exaggerated….." said Corvo under his breath "so are you the only visitors?"

"Well a lot of the genin are here to, but only those equal or higher to your rank are allowed to see you without your permission" Kakashi answered.

"Well they can all come in if they want to" said Corvo. Kakashi informed the nurse of this. Many shinobi walked in, including the rookie twelve (except Sasuke and Sakura for some reason). They all congratulated and questioned him, gave gifts, and other things that made him want to slip under his covers. Eventually Kakashi and Naruto were the only ones left in the room.

"Naruto is it true you defeated Gaara by yourself?" asked Corvo looking at her. She sat in a chair directly next to his bed, Kakashi in the same position as before.

"Well yeah…" she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"That's impressive, to defeat a tailed beast by yourself" Corvo said.

"Not as impressive as defeating the two Hokages and that snake guy" she countered.

"Well I didn't actually beat them in an open fight. I just used some fuinjutsu to seal them away since they were just resurrected souls" Corvo replied.

"What about Orochimaru?" she asked.

"I used 'Sealing Method: Rebirth Cancelation' on his arm . The guy will never perform another jutsu again" answered Corvo. Kakashi said nothing, but smiled under his mask not looking up.

'Naruto and this kid…..they'll go far' he thought leaving them alone in the room. The two continued to talk until-

"Excuse me miss, but visiting hours are over now" said a nurse poking her head in. Naru sighed in disappointment.

"I'll be out of here by tomorrow Naru. It's just chakra exhaustion." Corvo said reassuring her. She nodded reluctantly and left the room. "Finally I can relax….." muttered Corvo said laying back.

"Hey there" said a large toad like man from the window. Corvo jumped up.

"Jiraiya…" he said.

"I need to talk with you Corvo" Jiraiya said a serious look creeping onto his face.

"About what?" he asked.

"I've talked about this with Kakashi, but I also need to tell you" Corvo gave him his full attention. "There is an organization my spy networks picked up on"

"What kind of organization?" asked Corvo.

"It's called Akatsuki. It's made up if nine different S ranked criminal shinobi." Jiraiya answered. "Orochimaru was once in this group, but I don't know their goals or what they're up to. All I know is that they've been going around collect jutsu."

"S ranked?" muttered Corvo. They must have BIG goals, can't be anything good.

"Yeah, they've divided into pairs and Itachi is one of them" Jiraiya continued "and I believe that they will go after the Kyubi next."

"Naru…." muttered Corvo.

"Exactly, however there's something else I'd like to mention. The Third Hokage is stepping down" said Jiraiya.

"W-Why!? We need him now more than ever!" exclaimed Corvo.

"He and the council decided that after recent events a new Hokage would be necessary with Hiruzen as an advisor" Jiraiya began to explain "at first they picked me, but I recommended another Sannin."

"Tsunade?" asked Corvo. He had heard of the Medical expert.

"That's right. I'm going to go look for her and take Naruto with me. I want to teach her some things along the way. Plus I think she'll help me convince that old slug to come back" said Jiraiya grinning. Corvo nodded. With Jiraiya Naru would be safe.

"Okay I guess I'll stick around here. I want to do some research on possible shinobi in that organization" aid Corvo "Now get out I need some rest." Jiraiya complied exiting the same way he had entered.

_The Next Day_

Corvo left the hospital. He was looking for Kakashi. He wanted some time to train Sasuke's sharingan personally, but the two couldn't be found anywhere. Corvo was about to vent his frustration out somehow when-

"Corvo! On me! Kurenai and Asuma are in trouble!" yelled Kakashi running by. Corvo quickly fell in step with Kakashi.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"No time get Kurenai I'll get Asuma" he said as they came into view of the two jounin. Kakashi countered the water jutsu of the one fighting Asuma with the same. Corvo landed on the water behind the one about to strike Kurenai from behind holding his own blade to the man's back. Corvo recognized the him.

"Itachi…" Corvo said.

"Corvo…." Itachi replied.

**Chapter five end. **

What you think? Please review.


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own naruto :P

Lord Protector

_**Chapter Six: The Mangekyou Sharingan**_

Itachi turned to look at Corvo, his sharingan active as well as Corvo's. 'I need to be careful. I've advanced my sharingan since that day, but there's no telling what he's capable of now…' thought Corvo.

"Impressive….." said Kisame "I never thought I would see someone else with those eyes, but two more in one day….now that's something." He looked at Kakashi. "I hear you and little Zabuza clashed before..."

"Yup….." replied Kakashi. Kisame slammed his blade into the ground in front of him.

"It's an opportunity for me to do some slicing here…" the shark man said, grinning.

"Kisame…quit messing around!" said Itachi. Corvo's eyes narrowed. "You will take too long if you fight him the other shinobi will arrive. Don't forget our objective."

"Mission?" asked Corvo keeping his eyes on Itachi.

"We are...looking for something" replied Itachi.

"Which is…?"

"Unlike Kisame I won't waste any time little cousin" said Itachi. He several shuriken appeared in his hand, but his true attack was a water jutsu aimed at Corvo's feet. His sharingan saw through the trick and Corvo jumped in the air and above Itachi landing in front of Kurenai he pushed Itachi back with a gust of wind from his palms.

'No hand signs….' Thought Itachi who maintained his balance as the wind faded.

'Barely fazed him….' Thought Corvo. Before he could do anything else another Itachi burst from under the water directly in front of him.

"Watch out!" yelled Kakashi. It was an exploding clone. Corvo raised his arms and the wind picked up speed shielding his front. The blast was still strong enough to push him and Kurenai back. Asuma and Kakashi landed next to them. "You two alright?' he asked.

"Yeah" Corvo replied. He looked up to see Kisame and Itachi standing next to each other. 'He is strong….' thought Corvo.

"We haven't even seen his real power yet" muttered Kakashi.

"Impressive Corvo. You've come far during these past years. However you still have not unleashed the Sharingan's true power and I doubt you ever will." Itachi closed his eyes and began to open them again.

"Close your eyes now!" yelled Corvo. The other Jounin save for Kakashi's Sharingan complied. "Listen if you open your eyes the result could be devastating! Only the sharingan can counter this technique!"

"That is correct. You and Kakashi will be able to show resistance to this…Mangekyou Sharingan. Even more so in Corvo's case." Itachi stated as he opened his eyes.

Corvo looked into them and could feel Itachi trying to get a grip on his mind. Corvo would not give in to the genjutsu. Kakashi fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Impressive, your cousin didn't fall for your genjutsu and Kakashi is still alive. Be more careful though. Using that comes with a price" said Kisame.

'A price..?' thought Corvo. Itachi's assault on his mind had ceased.

"Are you after Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

"…..No" answered Itachi "We are after the Fourth's legacy." Corvo's eyes widened in realization.

'Naru!' thought Corvo. Blindly Corvo rushed forward, almost too fast for Itachi to see. Corvo's sword was inches from his face before he caught his wrist. Corvo struggled to deliver the strike, but Itachi's strong grip held.

"Interesting…" muttered Itachi "Your earlier attacks were more controlled and measured. Is it possible you have some attachment to the jinchuriki?"

"So you ARE after Naru" Corvo said, still struggling.

"Yes." Answered Itachi.

"I know you two aren't the only ones. Your Akatsuki right?" said Kakashi.

"Akatsuki?" asked Asuma.

"I'm sorry Corvo, but it ends here" said Itachi. He revealed his Magekyou again boring his eys straight into Corvo's. Corvo struggled to maintain control of his mind, but up this close and being unable to look away from Itachi's eyes. Corvo fell under the Tskyomi. Itachi released his grip on Corvo's arm and kicked him away back towards the Jounin. Asuma barely caught him, trying to keep his eyes closed. "Kisame take Kakashi with us!" The Shark man rushed forward towards them, but was intercepted by a large green blur that kicked him back.

"Who are you?" asked Kisame.

"Leaf's Proud Beast: Maito Gai!" answered the taijutsu master, smirking.

"What a funny outfit," replied Kisame.

"Don't take him lightly" warned Itachi. Kakashi collapsed behind Gai. Gai picked him up.

"Don't make eye contact with Itachi!" warned Asuma.

"I know. I used to train against Sharingan against fights with Kakashi. Open your eyes, but keep them on his feet to predict his movements" advised Gai.

"Makes sense….." said Kurenai.

"Won't be easy though" said Asuma who still carried Corvo over his shoulder.

"The ANBU I called should arrive soon, we need to keep them busy for a while" said Gai taking his stance after handing Kakashi to Kurenai.

"Sounds fun…" said Kisame, grinning.

"Kisame, stop!" ordered Itachi "were not here to fight with Konoha." Kisame's grin faded.

"Oh man just when I was getting excited…." answered Kisame, replacing Samehada on his back. The two missing nin disappeared.

"We need to get these two to the medical center" said Gai. They ran off carrying Corvo and Kakashi.

_Corvo's Mind_

Corvo couldn't see anything. He was floating in this endless abyss of darkness. Where was he? Was this the Tskyomi? He closed his eyes, no difference. An odor reached his nose. He recognized it, smoke. He opened his eyes and found himself standing in a burning village with many dead Konoha shinobi and civilians around him. Craters were everywhere people in Akatsuki cloaks stood on the burning ruins around him. He saw someone directly in front of him. It was Naru. He began to walk toward her calling her name. She didn't turn. She was facing an Akastuki man with a mask that had one eye hole and a sharingan.

"Go forth Kyubi" he said. Naru turned to look at Corvo her once blue eyes now red. The whisker marks on her face larger and darker. Nine chakra tails were behind her. She got on all fours and charged him. Corvo did his best to avoid her claw like chakra attacks, but he couldn't kill her. He just couldn't. He had to free her from this Genjutsu. He glanced at the man with a mask. Him. Corvo pushed Naru back and charged the unknown Uchiha drawing his blade. Corvo slashed at the man who didn't even bother moving. Corvo cut. Looking up Corvo saw Naru in front of him having taken the attack for the man. She fell to her knees, dead. Corvo's eyes grew wide as all the Akatsuki began to laugh including the man in front of him who Naru had been a shield for. Corvo's eyes began to change ( art/Mangekyou-Sharingan-3rd-set-138314098 the one under the name 'Velocity') as he realized what he had just done. And so he was made to believe he had killed his best friend for 72 hours before succumbing into a comatose state.

_After an unknown amount of time…_

'How long have I been here…?' thought Corvo. After the torturous amount of time he spent killing Naru over and over again Corvo couldn't think anymore. He just floated in this dark abyss falling with no bottom to collide against. Could Naru really be dead? He couldn't tell the difference between reality and genjutsu anymore. A green light shone in front of him. What was it? The green light spread enveloping his body. All the pains he felt faded, his senses were returning to him. He felt a hospital bed. 'Not again….' thought Corvo. A hand lay on his forehead channeling chakra into his broken mind. Corvo opened his eyes to see a blonde woman with a dot on her forehead looking down on him. He lifted himself up to see Naru next to the woman with a concerned look on her face.

"Corvo? How are you feeling?" Naru asked.

"My head hurts really bad, but otherwise I'm alright" Corvo answered. Of course he was lying, what Itachi did to him left him feeling so…so broken. It was hard to get the image of a dead Naru out of his mind. He looked at the older blonde. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tsunade your future Hokage" she stated.

"So I guess Naru's mission was a success" he said laying back down.

"So Naru who's next?" Tsunade asked.

"Sasuke then Kakashi sensei" she said. Tsunade left the room. Naru turned to Corvo.

"So are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"Yeah…I want to be alone right now though. I'm pretty tired" said Corvo. Naru nodded and went to go follow Tsunade. Corvo got up and locked the door. He went over to the sink and washed his face and looked into the mirror. Is it possible…..

He activated his sharingan and tried to see if there was anything different about them. 'I guess since it didn't really happen I di-' the eyes took a different form. The tomoe gathered in the center to form a perfect circle and the eyes changed. "Mangekyou Sharingan…." Corvo whispered to himself. Had this been intentional? Had Itachi done this one purpose? If so why? Corvo went the window to look at the village. No matter the reason he would only use this power if necessary and for the village. He would also need to go check out the Uchiha Shrine again. He put his gear on and left through the window. Stealthily making his way to the Uchiha district once again.

_Uchiha Shrine _

Corvo read the tablet once again with his Mangekyou Sharingan. This was the stage that Itachi and his father had read the tablet.

_The greater power of the sharingan comes with a price. If one should use its power to the limit, that person will be trapped in eternal darkness. _

Blindess. That was the price Kisame spoke of. Each time he uses it the Mangekyou will further push him to being completely blind. He would need to be careful when he used it.

_To obtain the power eternally and the secrets of the Uchiha clan and the Sage of Six Paths one must take the same power of the sharingan from another person. _

Take the power? Like an eye transplant? Is that why Itachi gave him the Mangekyou? To later steal it and obtain it eternally? No if he had wanted his eyes he would not have let him go so easily. What was Itachi's goal? Was it the orders of this organization, Akatsuki? Corvo left the Uchiha shrine making his way back to the hospital.

_Later_

Corvo was outside the hospital wondering what explanation he should give for leaving when he heard a large explosion. A fire jutsu. From the top of the hospital building. Jumping up Corvo climbed to the roof to see Naru and Sasuke charging each other. Sasuke with an active chidori and Naru had some sort of blue sphere in her hands. Sakura was in the middle crying. Corvo ran forward to intercept, but he didn't have enough time. Time. The moment he thought those words everything went black and white. The scene before him changed. Sometimes it was the image before him, others it was Naru covered in an orange chakra cloak and Sasuke covered in a dark aura, others they were both much older using the same jutsu they were right now. The images faded and time slowed down. Slow enough for Corvo to catch both their wrists and throw them in different directions against different water tanks. 'That jutsu….' Thought Corvo as they both struggled to get back up. 'Wasn't that the Fourth's? What else is Jiraiya teaching her?' Corvo felt his face. That split second where everything slowed down. That was his Mangekyou's ability. Just like his father's, but nowhere near the level he'd been able to pull off. Corvo felt a small amount of blood trickle from his eye. He wiped it away. Kakashi appeared next to him.

"I saw what happened. Tell me what did you do in those last few seconds?" asked Kakashi. Corvo remained silent as he began to walk towards Sasuke. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take care of it. You need to go get your rest. You still haven't completely recovered." That was true. He still had a massive headache he was trying to ignore. Corvo nodded and headed inside. He stepped into a bathroom and locked the door. He looked into the mirror and activated his Mangekyou. What else was it capable of? He had accidentally triggered it back there. Corvo rubbed his eyes thinking. For some reason he kept seeing these images. Were they flashes of the future? Hallucinations? He needed to talk with someone familiar with the Uchiha mangekyou sharingan, but there was only one person and that wasn't an option. If he faced Itachi it was possible he could recover the man's eyes and use them to obtain the eternal. It wouldn't bother him to take the traitor's eye sight away. 'I wish father were here….'

_Later_

Corvo was in his hospital room trying to meditate. He never got good at the art like Mifune and his fuinjutsu master were. He wondered what had happened with Kakashi and his team. Naru would be alright, but Sasuke seemed…he didn't know. He must have encountered Itachi when Jiraiya confronted the Akatsuki pair. Maybe he should- Rock Lee burst into the room.

"Corvo I found you at last! Sasuke has left the village!" he yelled.

"What? Why?" asked Corvo breaking out of his meditation.

"I don't know, but he left willingly with some shinobi of the Sound!" said Rock Lee. "Naru, Shikimaru, Choji, Kiba, and Neji left on a mission to retrieve him a few hours ago!"

"Why wasn't I informed?" said Corvo getting his gear.

"Lady Tsunade thought it would be best to let you reco-" Corvo pushed passed him and ran down the hall to the Hospital exit. He performed his summon. The dragon summon had been lost after his a father died, but this was something else. The Raven Summon. They were great trackers and spies, but lacked any useful combat ability. The dragon summon tattoo had faded from his father's body shortly after death. A raven with dark colored feathers popped up and cawed.

"Sshhh. Quick help me find Sasuke." The bird cawed again and took off. Corvo fell in behind it as it left the village.

_With Naru at a later time_

This bone guy was freakin tough! No matter what she did or how many Kage Bunshin she used it still wasn't enough. His bones were enough of a weapon as well. She was sure Corvo told her about this guy and said something about fire being his weakness. The only problem was that she had no fire jutsu of any kind. Where's an Uchiha when you need one? The bone wielder had just finished off another wave of Kage Bunshin. Sasuke would get away completely if she didn't get going now. Should she use _its_ chakra? Before she could consider it the bone man rushed her again this time with new speed she couldn't follow. 'Ah shit' she thought while raising her arms. Before the servant of Orochimaru could get her a black blur she recognized flashed in delivering a powerful kick to the man forcing him back several yards.

"Just in time" said Corvo drawing his sword from his back.

"Corvo Sasuke's getting away!" warned Naru.

"Go after him, I'll take care of this one" said Corvo not turning.

"Okay, but be careful this guy uses his bones as weapons" she said turning to run.

"Naru! Good luck." Corvo said "So I guess it's time we settled the score eh?"

"Indeed. However this time I have full permission to kill you. Orochimaru has decided to choose Sasuke, you are an out of control variable."

_Flashback_

_Orochimaru was outright furious. After his defeat at the leaf and return to his hideout he could find no way to remove or cancel the effects of the wretched seals that DAMN UCHIHA HAD PLACED. _

"_At least Lord Orochimaru, you managed to leave your mark on Sasuke while in the Leaf" said Kabuto. _

"_In exchange for my arms and all my jutsu?" said Orochimaru. That damn Uchiha it was all his fault. Konoha had suffered minor casualties due to him. He was now a kill on sight target for all Sound Nin! Sasuke was easily manipulated by his thirst for revenge, but Corvo was unaffected by the event, he just had to be so NOBLE it sickened Orochimaru down to his snake stomach." Call Kimimaro and the Sound Four. Let them know that the plan to capture Sasuke will happen after I confront Tsunade. Also Corvo is no longer a capture target, he is now a kill on sight."_

"_Yes Lord Orochimaru" said Kabuto. _

Flashback End

"You should have come with me when you had the chance, Orochimaru would grant you great power and purpose" said Kimimaro.

"Ha. You mean life as his personal Sharingan experiment. You and his other lackeys are nothing, but pawns. He's taken advantage of your abilities and experiment on you" answered Corvo.

"You understand nothing" said Kimimaro as he began to run forward "I will enjoy killing you."

"I'd like to see you try it!" responded Corvo running forward as well, blade glowing with wind chakra as he leapt at Kimimaro.

**Chapter Six End. What you think? Please Review (Seriously please review it makes me feel better ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own naruto :P

Lord Protector

_**Chapter Seven**_

Corvo swung his sword at Kimimaro's neck which the bone wielder raised his bone weapon to block. Pushing the attack away Kimimaro unleashed a flurry of strikes at Corvo who blocked or dodged each one with the help of his sharingan. 'He's slower than before….' thought Corvo. 'It might be related to why he retreated so early in the fight last time.' Corvo sidestepped a strike and delivered a punch to the Kaguya clan members face knocking him back several feet. Corvo rushed forward and swung down the man's face with both wind and fire chakra channeling into his sword breaking through the man's bone sword. Before he could deliver the strike several bones burst from the man's chest, some injuring his stomach and Corvo retreated a few feet, clutching his wounds. 'I need to watch out for any bones he might use as a weapon for an attack' he thought. Kimimaro's curse seal on his chest started to glow and spread as several bones protruded from his arm to form multiple blades. Blades also sprouted from his back.

"Prepare yourself Uchiha" he said running forward with new speed. Corvo sheathed his sword and dodged the attacks and ducked under a strike and "Ignition Style: Flame Destruction!" The flames burst from his palms reinforced by strong winds pushed Kimimaro back and melted the bones sticking from his body. "Your control over fire and wind is extremely powerful, you use winds to reinforce the speed and penetration of your attacks." Said Kimimaro.

"You reinforce density of your bones using calcium, it even allows you to block wind chakra attacks." Responded Corvo. "Ignition Style: Flame Twister!" The wind surrounding Kimimaro picked up to great speeds in a twister formation.

'All I need to do is solidify my bones to reinforce my position" thought Kimimaro. However the wind started to heat up and turn to twisting flames that would burn straight through him and his bones.

'Perfect he fell for it. The heat will easily melt and bypass his bones' thought Corvo. However when the attack faded thebone wielder still stood there, but with several line markings across his body. 'The curse seal….'

"Impressive, you were able to get past my defense, but I was able to save myself by rearranging the density and form of my bones into a layer under my skin" said Kimimaro as he regenerated the lost flesh. Corvo thought about this.

'He blocks my attacks by adjusting his bones, if I deliver a faster attack he shouldn't be able to do that' Corvo thought and formed to balls of flame in his palms. He kept adding more and more flames until the small balls had enough power contained to blow an entire building away easily.

"That trick again?" asked Kimimaro smirking as he thought of the last time. Corvo remained silent as he positioned himself as if to run forward. 'I'll just wait for him and use my bones to strike him as he runs' he thought confidently. He was surprised to see Corvo thrust his hands forward and the balls fly straight at him. The spheres hit his chest exploding on impact while Corvo contained the blast to just Kimimaro using the wind. Corvo decided to keep this attack up for a good while just to make sure the thing was good and dead. The flaming bone man started to move his arms above his head and flung them forwards fingers pointing out and yelling "Digital Shrapnel!" through the flames. Ten bone shrapnel flew straight at Corvo who directed his wind to blow them back. The bone shrapnel kept coming at him going straight through the wind. He'd need to do something quick or he'd be dead. Blood crept from Corvo's left eye as he tried to call on the Mangekyou's power . The world around him turned black and white and slowed down enough for him to move out of the way. The flames around Kimimaro faded and Corvo became disgusted at the image. His skin was darker, his face more animalistic, and he had grown a strange tail. "It seems were both reaching our peaks Uchiha, you have achieved the Mangekyou like Itachi."

"And your state of ugliness has now reached a new level" commented Corvo in response. Kimimaro sneered.

"Orochimaru had given me a gift greater than you could ever hope for!" he declared "I am his most faithful servant!" Corvo almost laughed.

"You're nothing but another experiment that was a little more useful than the others" responded Corvo. Kimimaro's skin grew darker and face more animalistic. He charged Corvo giving him a full flurry and barrage of attacks from bones, claws, and even his new tail. Corvo responded in kind with his time manipulation. 'I'll need a name for it….' thought Corvo. Whenever he used it it was only visible to him. Other people simply saw it as him achieving greater speed.

'How is he gaining such speed' thought Kimimaro. Corvo decided to end it right there, eyes bleeding even faster time stopped completely. It was extremely chakra draining, but he had enough time. Channeling all the wind and fire chakra into his blade Corvo cut the bone wielder in half through the stomach. Everything received color again. In Kimimaro's view Corvo had suddenly appeared in front of him blade drawn. He fell apart in half. Corvo's eyes stopped bleeding as he looked at the fallen servant. Corvo wiped the blood away with his only sleeve and began to walk away. Kimimaro rose again with a large bone cone with a sharp point.

"How could someone like you ever understand what Orochimaru has done for me!" he yelled charging Corvo. In his view Corvo remained still, but appeared again in front of him blade covered in blood. Kimimaro's body suddenly had several large cuts all around his body. He burst apart in a wave of blood and the remains fell to the ground. Corvo was now completely out of chakra and fell to the ground in a sitting position. His eyes were throbbing with pain as he clutched them. Opening his eyes while squinting he noticed something weird. His long range vision was slightly more blurry than before. The effects were already starting. He needed to be more careful when he used this. The speed he had attained when halting time was on par with the Yellow Flash, but came with a great price. A person in red with a gourd appeared in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Come here to finish the job?" asked Corvo trying not to wheeze.

"I actually came here to help you. Orders from Tsunade" responded Gaara.

"Then quickly help me move we have to help Naru" said Corvo. Gaara nodded.

_Valley of the End _

It was storming pretty bad when Corvo and Gaara arrived to see a destroyed battlefield with rubble everywhere and the two statues of Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama heavily damaged. Corvo looked around and noticed Naru unconscious on the water. Her headband, ninja tools, and sword were all scattered around the area.

"Gaara would you get those for me?" asked Corvo as he picked up Naru on his back. Gaara nodded as his sand moved to retrieve the items. Corvo noticed another headband with a horizontal scratch on it next to where Naru had been standing. 'Sasuke….' thought Corvo. Picking it up Corvo looked around. No trace of Sasuke was around. The storm was thick enough to make tracking impossible. The black raven he summoned earlier landed on his shoulder.

"My lord, I can't find any signs of Sasuke, the storm is too strong." It said through its beak.

"We should get Naruto back to Konoha for treatment" said Gaara. A dog followed closely by Kakashi landed near them.

"So I'm assuming Sasuke got away?" said Kakashi. Corvo nodded. "Then we should go." As they made their journey through the trees to Konoha Naru woke.

"…what happened….to Sasuke?" she whispered into Corvo's ear. Corvo remained silent. Several medics approached.

"What is Uzumaki Naruto's condition!?' one asked as they jumped from branch to branch.

"She's alright" Corvo answered "What about the rest of the retrieval team?"

"They've been recovered and taken to receive urgent medical treatment" one answered.

"Status?"

"Nara Shikimaru has a minor injury and Inuzuka Kiba has a deep wound, but he'll live. However Akimichi Chouji and Hyuga Neji are in critical condition." He answered. Corvo felt Naru take a sharp intake of breath.

"Alright I'll drop Naru at the hospital and then report to Tsunade" responded Corvo.

_Later with Tsunade_

"…and then we found Naru, with Sasuke no where in sight" finished Corvo. Tsunade rested her chin on her hands, thinking. "Tsunade…"

"Yes?" she said.

"My eyes": the Mangekyou I unlocked it" he said. Tsunade rose her eyebrow questioningly, but remained silent. "If an Uchiha is cast through certain pain they are capable of unlocking this power, but if someone keeps using it that could cause blindness over time and I've begun to experience these effects after the battle with Kimimaro" he said.

"Do you want me to treat your eyes?" she asked.

"You could, but that would only delay the inevitable. So I want you to be prepared for the time I might have to resign as a shinobi." Corvo answered. Tsunade grew a little frustrated at this. Losing one of their most valuable shinobi would be very bad in the years to come. She'd spend time researching blin- a knock came from the door.

"Come in!' called Tsunade. Sakura entered.

"Lady Tsunade I uuhh" she said as she noticed Corvo in the room.

"Don't worry I was just leaving" said Corvo as he walked passed her leaving the room. As he left he looked up at the Hokage portraits. Shodaime. Nidaime. Sandaime. Yondaime. As his eyes settled on the last one he was reminded of someone, but couldn't think who. He was out of the room before he could dwell on it further.

_Later _

Corvo stood upon the Yondaime's statue head. He liked the view up there. He heard a crash behind him and a "Hey."

"Jiraiya…" Corvo said as he noticed the man standing upon a large toad behind him.

"I heard about the mission." Said Jiraiya landing next to Corvo. Corvo said nothing. "So anyways I wanted to tell you something. I'm planning on taking Naruto on a training trip."

"How long?" asked Corvo.

"I dunno, maybe like two-three years." Jiraiya said.

"Why so long?" asked Corvo.

"I plan to teach her a lot of stuff, wanna come along?" asked Jiraiya "I'm sure you've got stuff you wanna teach her."

"No there's….other things I want to do first" answered Corvo.

"Related to the Akatsuki?"

"In a way. Before you leave with Naru I'll say goodbye and give her some things she might need." He said as he jumped down from the Yondaime's head, landing gracefully. He headed home to prepare some scrolls for Naru.

_Next Day _

Corvo sat with Naru at Ichiraku's as she ate yet another bowl of ramen.

"So you're not coming with us?" asked Naru.

"No there's some other stuff I need to do first." Corvo answered stirring a whirpool in his bowl. He reached for the scroll in his pocket and handed it to Naru. "But take these. There's some stuff I want you to learn while your with Jiraiya."

"Alright! Sweet!" she said taking the scroll and placing it in her pocket. They finished (finally) and Naru took her bag with her as they made their way to the gates.

"So I guess it's different this time huh? You're the one leaving and I'm the one who's sticking around here." Said Corvo as he turned to her.

"Yeah I guess. Same promise as last time?" she asked stopping at the gate. Corvo smiled.

"Same promise." He agreed.

"Let's go brat we've got a lot of ground to cover and lots of stuff to learn" he said pushing her onto the road.

"Alright alright jeez pervy sage." She replied picking up her walking pace.

"Don't call me that!" Corvo laughed as he saw them walk away. Corvo turned and made his way to the Hokage tower. 'Guess I should take a mission…' thought Corvo.

**Chapter Seven End**

**I kinda went through part 1 as fast as I could. I wanted to get into shippuden as fast I could. A lot of this felt like setup to me. Anyway please review and if you want to know what Naru looks like in Shippuden check out watanashi-no-nindo's deviant account. Review**


	9. Notice

**Sorry for the long wait but I was considering how I was going to continue the story. Also I wanted to make it seem like it has been a long time since last chapter. This will be a flashback sorta arc for Karasu's story. I will eventually get back on Corvo's story, this is exactly what Kishimoto did when he transitioned between Part 1 and 2. I'm working on this section in my head right now, expect a chapter soon. **


End file.
